Muse
by Iheartlovinglove
Summary: Chyna and Fletcher are now sixteen and closer friends than ever.  What happens when they partner up for a music and lyric competition to win money for the arts department?  Will Chyna finally learn what inspires Fletcher to be such an amazing artist?
1. Music and Lyrics

**I do not own A.N.T. Farm. The characters are sixteen in this story. **

"With every breath she takes," Fletcher spoke in front of the class. He was finishing the poem he had written for the homework assignment. "My heart continues to break." He bowed his head dramatically as the class erupted into applause. He popped his head back up and flashed a grin before handing his teacher the assignment and taking his seat beside Chyna.

He leaned over and gave Chyna a hopeful look, "What did you think?"

Chyna gave him a bright smile and nudged his shoulder, "Beautiful as always Fletcher. Who knew your artistic talented included the use of words."

Fletcher's smile widened, "Yeah well…natural talent," he laughed as he leaned back over to his spot.

Chyna shook her head and turned her attention to the next speaker. At the end of class Fletcher hopped out of his seat and began to pack his bag. Chyna slid from her seat and put her bag on her shoulder, "So what are we doing for lunch today," she asked with a smile.

Fletcher bit his cheek, thoughts of him and Chyna kissing in the school garden flashing through his mind. "Well I was thinking," Fletcher began before seeing Principal Skidmore crossing the room towards them. He furrowed his brow slightly. "How long as Skidmore been here?"

Chyna turned around in time to greet the principal. "Hello Principal Skidmore! How are you doing today?"

Skidmore held up a hand and frowned, "Save it princess." She held up her other hand and shoved a flier at Chyna. "You and art boy need to make this school some paper," she put a hand on her hip, "and get me that trophy." With that said she turned on her heels and left the class room.

"Paper," Chyna said aloud with a brow raised. She looked down at the flier and read it over. "Oh she means the cash prize."

Fletcher leaned over her shoulder to take a look at the flier. "Whoa! Five grand! Sweet." He turned his head to glance at Chyna, "But the competition is in like two weeks and there is this gala thing coming up that I really want to work on."

Chyna giggled and turned slightly so the front of her body faced him more. "Your breath is tickling me cheek," she said without thinking.

The smile from Fletcher's face dropped and his face reddened slightly as he stood there frozen. Chyna gave him a strange look before backing up and walking to the front of the classroom. She laid the flier on Mrs. Salter's desk and waited for the woman to turn off her laptop. "What do you think Mrs. Salter?"

The young women adjusted her glasses and looked over the flier. "Well it is a district wide music and lyric competition." She handed Chyna back the flier and smiled, "In a few years the music and art department will definitely need the money." She shrugged, "It will be a great opportunity for Fletcher to show his gift with words and with your voice you guys are a sure win."

Chyna thought for a moment and glanced at Fletcher who had finally broken out of his trance and stood beside her. "I would like to leave a good foundation for the music and arts department when I graduate," she quietly.

Fletcher nodded his head and pressed his hip against the teacher's desk, "Yeah definitely."

Mrs. Salter looked from Fletcher to Chyna and smirked, "Besides, the way Skidmore shoved the flier at you and left makes me think you don't really have a choice."


	2. James the Hero

I do not own A.N.T. Farm.

Fletcher sat down at the table located in the back of the cafeteria. He watched the teenagers mix and mingle excitedly, trying to make the most of the thirty five minute lunch period. He opened his pudding cup and tilted it to his head.

"Aw man," he whined as chocolate dripped out of the cup and plopped onto his graphic tee. He shrugged and placed the cup on the table. He bunched up his shirt and lifted the stain to his lips. He ate the pudding and released his shirt with a satisfied hum. "Delicious."

He looked up to see Chyna walking over to the table. "Beautiful," he whispered to himself as he raised a brow and continued to look at her dreamily. He snapped out of his thoughts as he watched a terrified look spread across Chyna's features.

One of the skateboard kids failed to do a trick in the far side of the cafeteria and his board had rolled off. Unfortunately for Chyna their paths cross and she tripped over the board. Fletcher instinctively stood from his seat as her tray went flying out of her hands.

He flinched when a pair of strong arms wrapped around the girl and saved her from her fall.

"Oh my gosh," Chyna shouted when she made contact with the skateboard. Her tray went flying out of her hands and she braced herself to his the sticky cafeteria floor. She let out a gasp as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She looked up and smiled when she saw her hero, "James."

James Brighten flashed his perfect smile and stood Chyna to her feet. "Hey Chyna," he greeted with his smooth voice.

Chyna gave a girlish laugh and bit her lip slightly, "Hey." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and rolled her eyes playfully, "I'm always such a klutz."

James shook his head and continued smiling, "We have been good friends for a while now Chyna and I know you are more than graceful."

Chyna visibly held back a smile and put her hands on his arms, "Lying isn't your forte James." She pressed his arms away from her gently, "Stick to football."

James feigned hurt, "But Chyna, my mother tells me I can do anything I put my mind to."

Chyna burst into laughter and shoved his shoulder lightly, "And you chose lying. What a doof."

James started laughing with the girl and noticed Fletcher picking up the tray Chyna had dropped. "Hey Fletch, let me help you with that."

Chyna turned to see Fletcher cleaning up her mess. "Oh Fletcher, I've got that!"

Chyna and James bent down to clean up the mess beside Fletcher who simply shrugged his shoulders. "I just didn't want any more accidents," he said in a strained and irritated voice, "but who cares with our hero James around."

James shot Chyna a look as they stood and walked over to the trash cans. James leaned over slightly and whispered, "I told you he doesn't like me."

Chyna tossed the trash and glanced over her shoulder at Fletcher who threw his trash in the can on the opposite side of the cafeteria. She looked back at James and gave a weak smile, "Nah, he knows we have been friends for a long time now….he just hates messiness."

James nodded as he looked to Fletcher who waved at a short kid with crazy hair in the front of the cafeteria before heading back to his table. "Yeah," James turned his attention back to Chyna and smiled, "Do you think we can talk afterschool today?"

Chyna smiled and tilted her head, "Uh sure. Just meet me by my car at the end of the day." She gave James a quick hug. "I'll catch you later," she smiled before heading over to Fletcher.

She sat down beside Fletcher and leaned an arm on the table. The boy put his hand on her back and frowned, "Chyna are you okay? You didn't sprain your ankle or anything right?"

Chyna laughed before ruffling Fletcher's hair and saying, "You always get so worked up whenever I klutz-up."

Fletcher rolled his eyes playfully and smirked, "Well you're either too beautiful to have broken," he wiggled his brows, "or I really want to play doctor."

Chyna shrugged his hand off her back and chuckled, "Last time we played doctor we were eleven and Olive wanted to do actual surgery on our spleens."

Fletcher laughed and held up his hands defensively, "Hey you started it! I just had a minor cut on my hand and you offered to stich it up," he poked her side, "Crazy."

Chyna reached for his sandwich and took a bite. He watched her chew slowly as his face reddened. _She is comfortable enough with me to share my sandwich _he thought as a smile crept onto his face.

Chyna took a drink of his water and sighed. She thought for a moment before shouting, "And what did I say about being mean to James! I had to lie and say you hate messes." She nodded toward the chocolate stain on his shirt. "This is definitely far from the truth."

Fletcher winced and held back a laugh at her sudden change in mood. "What do you mean," he feigned innocence and drummed his fingers on the table.

Chyna tilted her head and gave him a serious look, "Don't start with me art boy."

Fletcher smirked and leaned an elbow on the table, "Whoa that is a term of endearment only my loving Principal Skidmore can call me."

Chyna shook her head and stretched her back. She picked up his pudding cup and held it. "Seriously, I don't know what you have against James. We have been friends for the past year now."

Fletcher's eyes widened as he gulped. "Just friends right?" He gave a weak laugh and smile.

Chyna shrugged. "Yeah I guess," Fletcher visibly relaxed before Chyna continued, "but I mean…this past month we've grown a lot closer."

Fletcher tensed again and gripped his fist beneath the table.

Chyna looked over Fletcher's shoulder to see James laughing with his friend Ty and the other football jocks. "We hang out all the time and have so much fun," she smiled to herself. "He is really easy to talk to too."

She gave a small wave when James saw her watching him and winked at her. She sighed then turned her attention back to Fletcher. "I guess we've been kind of dating and no one has called it yet."

Fletcher shook his head and took the pudding cup from her hand. "No, no one is dating unless they say they are." He shrugged slightly and tilted his head a little. "I mean for all anyone else knows," he looked her in the eye, "we could be dating."

Chyna blinked then shifted her eyes from side to side. "I suppose…but everyone knows we are best friends…and we aren't dating." She smiled and put a hand on Fletcher's shoulder. "I know what this is about."

Fletcher sat up straight and smiled brightly, "You do?"

Chyna closed her eyes and nodded with a hand over her heart. "Yes of course I do bud." She shook his shoulder and opened her eyes, "You don't want to feel left out." She grabbed his chin and shook it gently. "Fletcher you are my boy! I could never leave you out."

Fletcher gently pushed Chyna's hand away and furrowed his brows. "No," he scoffed, "Chyna…"

Before Fletcher could finish his sentence Chyna sprung from her seat and grabbed her bag. "I need to meet with my calculus teacher before lunch ends so I will catch you during free period okay."

Fletcher sighed and nodded as he turned to face his lunch. Chyna leaned over him and took his pudding cup from his hand. "You might want to shave too; my hand tingled when I was holding your chin." With that said she made her way out of the cafeteria.

Fletcher rubbed his palm against his chin. He shouted across the lunch room, "Hey! My chin is smooth! What are you talking about?"

He ignored the strange looks and contemplated where he could find another pudding cup.


	3. Looking for a Boyfriend

"Well if it isn't the lovely Miss Parks," Fletcher said in a terrible British accent as Chyna approached him in the hallway.

Chyna gave a laugh before accepting the arm he held out. "You my good friend," she gave him a blank look, "are a dork."

Fletcher pinched her cheek lightly and said in a mock nerd voice, "As long as I'm your dork."

Chyna shook her head and followed him to the school garden. They put down their bags and sat on the benches. "So I was thinking we could use free period to work on our song for the competition."

Fletcher sat back on his palms and nodded, "Sounds good. What kind of song should we do?"

Chyna thought for a moment before bouncing and turning to Fletcher. "How about a love song?"

Fletcher sat up and winced. "You want me," he pointed to himself, "to write you," he pointed to Chyna, "a love song?"

Chyna grinned and nodded. She took note of the look on his face and grimaced. "You okay there buddy? I just figured everyone loves a good love song…so…"

Fletcher waved his hands in front of him. "No! I mean yes! A love song for you," he swallowed and looked her in the eye, "I can definitely do that."

Chyna gave Fletcher an odd look before slowly smiling. "You for sure have the crazy artist thing down."

Fletcher rolled his eyes at her and slid over closer to the girl. "Do you want your love song or not?"

Chyna put on a fake pout. "Yes please," she gave a slight laugh before saying in a British accent, "good sir."

Fletcher furrowed his brow before poking her in the side, "No fair, your accent is better than mine."

Chyna shrugged he shoulders as she reached into her bag for a notebook and pen. She handed the materials to the boy and smiled. "Your lyric writing is better than mine so I think it is a fair trade."

Fletcher opened the notebook and tapped the pen on the blank sheet of paper. "Well," he gave her a sweet smile and looked her in the eye, "You've just got to be inspired."

He held her eyes for a moment until Chyna swallowed and looked away quickly. She laughed to herself and shook her head before standing up. She did a spin in the grass before outstretching her arms, "Let's get started."

The two spent the entire free period working on the song. When the period ended Fletcher insisted that the lyrics they had worked on could be improved and that he would have a song ready for her by the end of the week.

"This song is going to be amazing Chyna," Fletcher smiled as they walked down the hallway.

"You are an incredible poet Fletcher," Chyna put a hand on his shoulder before walking off to the side hallway. She turned as she made her down the hall and shouted, "We are going to go so hard at this competition! It'll be awesome!"

Fletcher gave a thumb up as the girl turned and continued down the hallway. He adjusted the straps of his bag and sighed, "She's more brilliant than the sun and her optimism lights the path these weary feet travel."

After school that day Chyna read over the text on her phone she received during her last class.

_I can't wait to see you today_

Chyna smiled to herself as the bell rang and she practically ran out of the classroom. She threw some books in her locker then headed straight for her car.

Once she reached the parking lot she headed straight for her car to find flowers covering the hood. She looked around the lot and frowned. "What the heck?"

"For you," a voice said behind her, making her jump and turn around. James held out a bouquet of flowers to the girl and smiled down at her.

Chyna put a hand over her chest and let out a relieved breath. She snatched the flowers away playfully and knitted her brows. "I don't talk to boys who give me heart attacks."

James folded his lips and lifted his shoulders. "Pity," he let his shoulders back down and raised a brow, "I only talk to girls who love boys who give them heart attacks."

Chyna put the flowers to her nose and rocked on her heels slightly. "Then it seems Mr. Lewis that we have a dilemma."

James nodded as he causally stepped closer to her. "It seems we do Miss Parks…and how do we plan to resolve it?"

Chyna tossed the flowers at James and waltzed over to her car. She opened the door and leaned on the frame. "We simply don't and just settle for being rid of each other."

James jogged over to the girl and leaned on the opposite side of door frame. "Well that won't do…"

Chyna smirked and leaned her chin on her folded hands. "And why is that?"

James smiled and touched his nose to hers. "Because I want you to be my girlfriend."


	4. Why Hello There Best Friend

"Why hello there best friend," the tall blonde smiled sarcastically at Chyna.

Chyna blew a breath and rolled her eyes as she clutched the thin yoga mat to her side. "Do we have to do this?"

The blonde batted her long lashes and held a delicate hand to her chest. "Whatever could you mean? I am just a surprised individual happy to see her best friend finally show up to one of her Wednesday afternoon yoga sessions."

Chyna rolled her eyes again as she spread her mat out on the ground.

"I mean, I've only been begging that dear friend to come with me to Wednesday yoga for the past month now," the teenage girl sighed dramatically. As she spread out her mat she heard cat calls and whistles from a group of guys that passed by the yoga room at the gym.

Chyna put her hands on her hips and leaned to the side. She tilted her head back and sighed. "Okay Olive! I get it!" She brought her head back down and gave the girl a sincere look. "I'm sorry…but you know I don't like yoga."

"I love yoga," a guy popped out of nowhere and smiled up at Olive. His girlfriend slapped the back of his head and pulled him to the back of the room.

The two girls shared a look before bursting out into giggles. They took a seat on their mats and started stretching.

"I am having a serious problem Olive," Chyna started slowly. She put her arms over her head and twisted her waist to see Olive. "You know me and James are going out officially now…"

Olive dropped her arms and danced a bit. "You are so lucky Chyna." She tilted her head back dramatically, "the guy is beyond hott."

Chyna dropped her arms and leaned over giving her friend a fist bump. "He so is! I know!"

Chyna put on a serious look and turned onto her knees. She leaned back on her heels and bit her lip. "He is not the problem though. Ever since I and James started dating Fletcher has been out of it. I know he is worried about being left out but he should trust that I wouldn't do that to him."

Olive gave Chyna a blank look and mocked her position. "You are kidding me right? You think Fletcher doesn't want to be," she used her fingers to make quote marks, "'left out'. You can't be that dense Chyna."

Chyna furrowed her brows and gently swatted Olive's knee. "Hey! What is that supposed to mean?"

Olive was about to respond when the guy from earlier reappeared. "Hit her again," he smiled creepily. His girlfriend swatted him on the back of the head again and took him by the ear, dragging him out of the yoga room.

"Okay…that chick could do so much better," Olive said with a raised brow.

Chyna laughed then frowned again. "Fletcher has been so out of it that he hasn't even written our song for the music and lyric competition."

Olive stood and spread her legs shoulder with apart. She outstretched her arms and leaned to the side. "The competition is the week after next! You guys need to be practicing if you want that five grand."

Chyna copied Olive's posture and smacked her lips. "That is exactly what I've been trying to explain to Fletcher. I really want this for the arts department and there is no way we will win without his poetic genius."

Olive scoffed and leaned the opposite direction. "I don't know about genius…"

Chyna chuckled and leaned the opposite direction too. "Yeah the kid can't open a pickle jar but can paint the Mona Lisa in his sleep."

Olive sat up straight and brought up one leg. "Maybe he just needs to be inspired?"

Chyna knitted her brows and tried to bring up her leg. "What do you mean?"

Olive took a deep breath before stretching out her leg further and holding one arm gracefully above her head. "He is an artist. Every great artist…and I mean every because I've studied art history since third grade," she blinked, "well only third grade…anyway…all great artist have a muse."

Chyna wobbled on her one leg and waved her arms around. "Muse?"

Olive nodded and took another breath and closed her eyes. "Yeah. Something or someone," she peeked open an eye at Chyna before closing it, "who inspires the artist to create. It is their source of passion that builds up the drive to explode creative vision all over things."

"That sounds," Chyna hopped around to steady herself, "kind of weird."

"Well Fletcher is the one who has a way with words so lay off man. Just find whatever gets his creative flow going and boom instant winner lyrics for the competition," Olive replied.

"Okay," Chyna nodded and smiled, "I can do that. I will find what inspires Fletcher and we will so win that competition." As soon as she finished her sentence she fell to the flood.

Olive sighed after taking another relaxing breath. "See Chyna, isn't yoga wonderful."

(Friday night at Chyna's house)

Chyna sat on her bed with her laptop in front of her and growled. "I have been jumping through hoops since Wednesday after we left from yoga to find Fletcher's stupid muse and nothing!" She grabbed her stuffed duck and held him close to her chest as she watched Olive flip her hair on the screen.

"Maybe you are just missing something," Olive replied. She typed on the keys for a moment before looking back at the camera.

Chyna leaned in and glared. "Are you seriously writing a paper during my crisis?"

Olive shrugged and pouted. "Come on Chyna… you know I love to work on research papers on Friday nights. Let me get my wild side on."

Chyna rolled her eyes and smirked, "You are the weirdest college girl ever."

Olive squinted and visibly held back a smile, "Says you."

Chyna laughed for a moment before her anger returned. She threw the stuff duck to the foot of her bed and folded her arms. "You know what; I'm not going to take it anymore! I've bought the boy video games, music downloads, new art supplies! I brought him a bucket of chocolate pudding and cooked him all his favorite foods for lunch yesterday! I had girls ask him out, I cleaned his skateboard, and I washed his dog!"

Olive raised a brow and tilted her head to the side, "He has a dog?"

Chyna clapped her hands together and widened her eyes. "I got him a dog!"

"Dang girl, you went all out," Olive leaned back and waved a hand.

Chyna nodded and slapped her palms on the bed. "You're right I did! And he has given me nothing! He's just mopping around school all day looking lifeless and unaffected. You know what he said to me? He said 'Chyna I can't write you a song…there is just no motivation in my lyrics…it's just how I feel right now," she said in a mock male voice.

She put a hand to her chest. "Well you want to know how I feel. I feel like going over to the numskull's house and giving him a piece of my mind! And I'm not leaving there until he has a love song for this competition!"

Before Olive could say anything Chyna hopped off the bed and put her shoes on. She stomped over to her closet and grabbed a jacket then snatched her keys off her dresser. She slammed the room door behind as she left the room.

"Goodnight to you too," Olive shouted over the screen. "And get me a puppy too!"


	5. Muse

By the time Chyna had arrived at Fletcher's house her anger had defused. Now all that was left was the desperation she had for a song for the competition. She knocked on the door and greeted Mrs. Quimby.

"He is in the studio dear," Mrs. Quimby smiled weakly at Chyna. The woman looked up the stairs and sighed. "I haven't been able to get him down when he comes home from school all week. He hasn't worked on any projects and he won't even start on his gala entry." She gripped Chyna's hand gently and said hopefully, "Maybe you can cheer him up. He thinks the world of you."

Chyna nodded and gave Mrs. Quimby a weak smile before making her way up the stairs. She continued down the hall until she came to a set of stairs that led to the attic. Ever since she met Fletcher at age eleven he spent most of his time in that attic. His parents had converted it into an art studio for Fletcher to work his talent.

She quietly opened the door and tiptoed in. "Fletcher, what is going on?"

Fletcher sat up from the red couch in the dimly lit room and saw Chyna. "Hey, what's up…."

Chyna furrowed her brows. "Really, hey what's up is all you've got to say," she began with irritation evident in her voice. "All you need to be saying is Chyna here is an amazing song for you to sing next Friday." She looked around the room and saw that it was only lit by strands of yellow and white Christmas lights. "And turn some real lights on in here."

Fletcher blew out a frustrated breath and fell back on the couch. He put his hands over his eyes and groaned, "I already told you…I cannot write you a song."

Chyna marched over to the boy and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. "And why is that Fletcher? Please because I don't understand."

Fletcher sat up and stood from the couch. He gently pushed past her and grumbled, "Because I'm depressed and uninspired." He took a few more steps away from her before turning around to face her. He bit his lip the sighed again. He looked down and let his shaggy brown hair fall over his eyes, "I'm sorry Chyna but I'm in a funk. I'm not trying to hurt you but I just can't write a song…."

The tone of his voice was so gently and genuine that she had to let a little of her anger go. She dropped her arms to her side and threw her head back. She moved towards him and frowned.

"Fletcher," Chyna whined as she gipped her friend by the shoulders, "snap out of it."

Fletcher sighed and down cast his eyes. "What's the use," he shrugged slightly, "my inspiration," he looked to the wall behind the girl, "my spark…it is gone."

Chyna frowned as she looked over her friend. His shaggy hair was messier than usual and his shoulder's felt limp beneath her small hands. "Well bring it back," she said softly, "we've got work to do."

A desperate look cloudy his features as his bright blue eyes bore into hers, "You don't understand…it doesn't just happen that way," he let out a long breath and closed his eyes, "Whatever gave me my inspiration before has been lost with time and completely silenced by the artistic passion I feel for my," he was cut short by the girl in front of him.

"Your muse," Chyna interrupted with irritation evident in her voice. She narrowed her eyes and let go of his shoulders, "I know Fletcher! Your muse is what inspires all your great work…Olive told me." She backed away from the teenage boy and put her hands on her hips, "I've been pulling my hair out for days trying to find this stupid muse of yours."

A look of guilt flooded Fletcher's features before he spoke, "Look Chyna…I'm really sorry I caused you so much trouble this past week…but I can't help how I feel."

"What do you mean? They're your feelings deal with them Fletcher," Chyna shouted in anger. She walked over to his couch and plopped down.

Fletcher opened his mouth to speak when Chyna's ringer went off. Chyna pulled her phone from her pocket and answered. "Hello?"

Fletcher heard a male voice respond and from the tone he knew it was neither her father, brother nor his good friend Angus. It was James. He let out a sad sigh as he kicked a brush that had been neglected on his studio floor and walked over to the window. He sat down on a stool and looked out at the city.

He winced when he heard Chyna grumble, "Don't worry about coming to the music and lyrics competition next weekend…Webster High won't have a song for the competition."

Fletcher knew she was disappointed that he had failed to craft a song for her lovely voice; however not because she wanted to perform, no she was not that kind of person, but rather because the school would miss a chance to improve the arts program with the prize money.

He shut his eyes tight and clenched his jaw, "I can't help the way I feel though…my art is driven by my emotions and my inspiration by my muse." He glanced over his shoulder to see Chyna smiling at whatever James said, "Who doesn't even see me."

He turned back around in time for Chyna to end her call and toss her phone to the side. She stood from the couch and crossed her arms. "Fletcher please, this is bigger than us…we can't let our school down and we definitely can't let our arts department go bust in the next few years when we can invest in it now."

He bit his lip and opened his eyes to look up to the sky with his back still to her. "Chyna, I can't write you a song."

She stepped closer to him, "Fletcher, whatever your muse is…we will find it…just try and think of a few verses." She put a hand on his shoulder, "It's a love song…it can't be that hard."

"I can't," Fletcher argued back. He clenched his fist at the mention of "love" and stood from the stool, "I have nothing else to say about it Chyna."

"You're not even trying," Chyna shouted as moved closer to him, stopping an inch from him.

"You don't," he started to should back as he turned. He hadn't realized how close the girl stood behind him.

Chyna hadn't expected Fletcher to turn around. She shook slightly when their lips made contact. After a few seconds her mind caught up with time and she stepped back from the boy whose eyes had closed at some point.

She blinked as his eyes opened halfway and he spoke above a whisper, "When we kiss, I taste your spirit and the spark from your lips ignite a fire in my heart…in my heart…and it consumes us both, in every line we wrote…I taste your love in every rhyme, every note…this kiss is our love song."

Fletcher closed his eyes and swallowed lightly as he played the words out in his head. Chyna stood mesmerized by his sudden change in mood and played his words out in her own mind.

And then it hit.

It hit them both at the same time as Fletcher's eyes flew open and Chyna's eyes widened.

She let her jaw drop as she backed away from the teenage boy. Fletcher held up his hands defensively and quickly paced toward her.

He stopped when she held her hand up and tilted her head to the side. She looked from the ground to his eyes and breathed, "I-I am…your muse?"


	6. Olive Says What

It had been a week since Chyna learned the new information about Fletcher's source of inspiration and they shared that accidently kiss. She avoided him like the plague. He sent her the song lyrics for the competition, saying he had finally been inspired, and she insisted on practicing alone.

"How could you have not known," Olive said matter-of-factly as she leaned against the green lockers.

"How could you not tell me," Chyna huffed as she pulled her violin case out and slammed her locker door shut. She started walking towards the entrance as Olive pressed herself off the lockers and followed behind her best friend.

"I thought after five years of his palpable pining it would get through that thick skull of yours," Olive retorted as she lazily leaned on the door that led them outside.

Chyna froze in place as she watched Olive bounce down the steps of the high school. "Sheesh, college has made you mean," Chyna said feigning a pout.

Olive yanked open the door of the SUV parked in front of the school. "It's a tough world out there sister."

Chyna shook her head and hopped into the back of the vehicle. "Hey Chyna," the driver greeted the girl as she put on her seat belt.

"What's up Angus," Chyna smiled as she leaned back in the seat, "Thanks for picking me up."

"No problem," he smiled as he put a hand on Olive's knee, "any friend of my darlings is a friend of mine."

Olive made a gagging noise as she pushed Angus away from her.

Chyna laughed at the interaction and glanced out her window. She thought of how funny it was that after all this time Angus still held a flame for Olive. Although the A.N.T. program allowed the ants to take high school level courses with the regular students (because most of them were academically gifted) most ants stayed five years instead of four to complete their education (which was still pretty advanced). Olive and Angus of course had no trouble going above and beyond the high school level classes and so graduated after four years and entered into university in their hometown to stay close to their fellow ants.

She snapped out of her thoughts when Angus tried to kiss Olive's cheek at a red light and immediately sent Olive into a tirade about safe driving.

Chyna tried to stifle her giggles but the look on his face was too much. Soon they reached Chyna's house and Angus beeped the horn and waved as he pulled out of the driveway.

"You sure y our Dad is done changing the brake pads on the car," Olive asked as she followed Chyna inside the house.

"Yeah, I will be able to drop you off home whenever you are ready," Chyna replied as she tossed her bag onto the couch.

Olive was sixteen like the rest of her ant friends but she was terrified of driving. Her parents bought her a used car but she immediately gave it to Chyna. He parents didn't mind and actually expected as such. Plus everyone knew how cheap Mr. Parks was so it ended out working for everyone.

Olive put her shoes underneath the couch and sat cross-legged on the couch. Her long blonde hair made a veil over her shoulders as she raised brow at Chyna, "Now explain to me your muse freak-out."

Chyna pulled her hair into a loose bun and put both her hands on her hips. "Wow, your lips are like super pink. Is that a new lip gloss," she said in a squeaky voice. Her mouth pulled back into a fake smile as she willed Olive to change the subject.

Olive pointed to the spot on the couch beside her and gave Chyna a stern look. Chyna broke and threw her hands in the air as she tilted her head back. "Fine," she sighed.

She strode over to the couch and plopped down. She laid her head across Olive's lap to look up at the ceiling. "How the heck am I supposed to react to being my best guy friend's muse?"

Olive simply shrugged her shoulders and waited for Chyna to continue. "I mean yes…I may have noticed Fletcher had a small crush on me…" Olive poked Chyna in the rib forcefully. "Ow," Chyna furrowed her brow, "Fine! I know he has a huge crush on me..."

Chyna lifted herself up then adjusted to lean her back onto the edge of the couch. "But to be his muse," she folded her hands in her lap, "is kind of huge Olive…I mean to have that much of an effect on him? So much that my actions can disrupt his God given natural talent…" She frowned at Olive. "I don't know if I can handle that."

Olive shifted in her seat and answered slowly, "Well…apparently there is something inside of him that thinks you can."

Chyna glanced at the ground then back at Olive. "What am I supposed to do?"

Olive gave her friend a small smile and shrugged. "What you've been doing. Inspire him."


	7. Warm

The next morning Chyna walked out of her house to be met by a very nervous Fletcher. It was slightly chilly and rain was pouring down.

"Hey Chyna," he gave a nervous smile as she barley looked her in the eye then turned to look up at the sky. He was soaked head to toe by the down pour. His long sleeved shirt was clinging to him and his jeans were a darker blue than they were originally. "It is raining pretty badly out here…and I know I usually skateboard to school but…"

Chyna interrupted him by lifting her umbrella over them and pointing toward the driveway. "Let's get going."

They rushed over to the car, slamming the doors beside them and shivering slightly. Chyna turned on the car and the heating system to warm them up.

"Just give the car a minute to warm up," Chyna said awkwardly while she looked forward. She didn't hear a response so she slowly turned to look at him. She gasped slightly when she turned to see him staring at her. She made eye contact with him for the first in a week. She gulped and became very aware of her chest moving up and down as his bright blue eyes held her brown ones.

She felt her face heat up before quickly turning her head back to face the front. "Okay, all warm," she laughed forcefully. Any other time she would have shrugged his stare off for "weird Fletcher behavior" but now knowing she was more than a crush to him, she felt self-conscious under his stare. She cleared her throat and pulled out of the drive way.

The car ride was silent except for the radio and after what felt like hours to Chyna they were finally the school.

"Thanks for the ride Chyna," Fletcher said softly as he pulled the strap of his bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah no problem," she smiled weakly as they walked toward the school entrance. "Do you…uh want to sit together at lunch today? I know I've been busy…"

"Hiding," Fletcher finished as he held the door open for her.

Chyna immediately felt guilty for ditching her friend all week. "Look Fletcher, I'm so sorry it's just…"

Fletcher put a hand on her shoulder, "I understand." He smiled as he rubbed her arm. "Just as long as I have my best friend back, it doesn't matter." He let her arm go when he heard the bell ring. "I'll catch you at lunch." He gave her a genuine smile that she hadn't seen in weeks and walked down the hall.

At that same moment James appeared beside Chyna. "Why hello there Miss Parks, glad to see you are no longer M.I.A." He put a hand on her shoulder and flashed a grin.

Chyna gave a forced smile and replied, "Busy week."

James nodded, "I bet babe. I hardly saw you and when I did you were totally spaced out."

Chyna gave a fake laugh and shrugged. "Well you know," she waved a limp hand, "stuff…"

James held up his arms and smiled. "I get it…it's a girl thing. No problem." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll catch you later." With that he made his way down the hall in the same direction as Fletcher.

Chyna's eyes widened as she lifted a trembling hand to her cheek. "This cheek is warm." She glanced down at her arm, "But this arm is still on fire."

She bit her lip as she looked down the hall. "God please help me. I've finally lost my mind."

After her first two classes Chyna ran to the bathroom. She ran into a stall and took out her cell phone.

_**Olive dear…we have a problem**_

Chyna bit her lip as she waited for her best friend to reply.

_**Sweet : ) is it a math problem!**_

Chyna rolled her eyes but couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

_**No Olive, it's much much more complicated**_

Chyna made a face as the girl in the stall next to her made some strange noises. Chyna plugged her nose and rushed out of the stall and out of the bathroom. She quickly walked into an empty classroom and sat on top of a desk. She glanced down at her phone to see the reply.

_**Uh, are you guessing what is in the school lunches?**_

Chyna hit the palm of her hand against her forehead and sighed. She typed out a message and hit send.

_**: / Olive! Pay attention…because this is pretty big**_

Chyna winced at the speed to which Olive replied.

_**Angus big? Or Mr. Parks big?**_

Chyna held her breath as she sent the next part of her message to Olive.

…_**I might want to be Fletcher's muse big….**_

Chyna closed her eyes and sighed when she read Olive's response.

_**Oh ship! You've finally lost your mind… **_


	8. He is Easy to Talk To

"So tomorrow is the big competition," Fletcher smiled. He was so happy to have his best friend not ignore him anymore he suppressed his embarrassment from the revealing of his secret last weekend.

He had spent the first two nights sick to his stomach with embarrassment, but that was nothing compared to the torture of her shutting him out. He now understood how she felt when he had done the same the week prior and guilt didn't make those first two nights any easier. However, that third day he woke up feeling refreshed. He felt free knowing his love finally knew the deepest secret in his heart and did not smack him for it. He accepted she did not say she felt the same but found hope in that she did not curse him.

As for his lack of inspiration, that was a thing of the pass and he was cranking out pieces even better than before having actually experienced her lips touching his. He didn't care that it was an accident, it was enough to get him over the fact that Chyna was with James and hope that one day it may not be an accident.

"Yeah, it should be awesome," Chyna smiled weakly before taking a sip of her water and continuing, "the competition that is." She was feeling strange with Fletcher sitting so close to her. It wasn't any closer than they were the week prior when she was eating his sandwich and stealing his pudding cup but it definitely felt different today. "Your song is really beautiful," she said with a better smile.

Fletcher blushed lightly as he leaned in closer to the girl and asked, "Is it okay if it's about you?"

His breath danced across her cheek like it did last week when he spoke to her in class but this time it didn't tickle. It burned or she burned, she wasn't sure but she couldn't think of a proper response to his question. "Uh," Chyna tried to speak but for once the audacious girl was tongue-tied.

Fletcher frowned as he noted Chyna's odd expression. "Are you okay Chyna?"

Chyna winced then lifted her eyes to his. She thought about the text conversation she had with Olive and smiled. "Yeah," she nodded and said, "Of course Fletcher," she shrugged and gathered her tray, "I'm your muse." She stood from her seat and said, "I'm going to go find James."

Fletcher just grinned and absentmindedly waved at her as she left. "Yes. Yes you are," he gripped the purple pencil he always kept in his pocket and began to think of his next piece.

Chyna hadn't actually gone to find James but decided to visit the music room instead. She did most of her music stuff in there now so the newer Ants could make use of the ant farm. Principal Skidmore had a portion of the music room sectioned off just for Chyna when she had to practice during the Christmas holiday (the President invited her to sing at his Christmas party when he heard her sing for the governor of California a few months prior-of course Skidmore had to chaperone for the press).

Chyna sat down on the piano bench and sighed. She slipped off her backpack and lightly pressed her fingers on the keys. She closed her eyes and hummed. She inhaled and let out a breath before getting into the song Fletcher had written. The room filled with lovely music as her voice and the piano blended together.

When she finished she heard a clap and whipped around to see the intruder. James leaned against the frame of the door and smiled brightly. "That was beautiful."

Chyna smiled back and visibly relaxed, "Thanks James." She turned back to face the piano and put her hands in her lap as James made his way over to the bench.

He sat down beside the girl and let his leg press against hers. "I mean it, your voice is amazing and those lyrics…really good," he smiled brushing a hand over her face to push her hair behind her ears.

Chyna smiled as she looked at him. "Thanks James. I really want us to win this competition," her eyes lit up, "and Fletcher is an incredible lyricist…he is amazingly talented."

James narrowed his eyes slightly and asked, "What was that?"

Chyna blinked as she leaned in a bit, "What was what?"

James just leaned backward slowly and nodded, "So you and Fletcher…back on good terms?"

Chyna nodded and clapped her hands together, "Yeah, we just had a…rough patch…you know how it is with friends."

James put an arm on the piano and nodded in agreement, "Yeah, not too long ago Ty and me got into an argument about me moving away. It was really stupid…but I guess when you care about someone even small things…or big things for that matter hit you harder and affect you more than they would with anyone else."

Chyna lifted a finger to point to him, "Yeah! Exactly, I'm glad you get it!" She leaned her side against the piano and faced him fully. "It's like they are so close to your heart that they can instantly make you happy or drive you insane," she rolled her eyes, "but we are the ones who give them that power in the first place."

James put his hand on hers, "Yeah that's why when Ty caught an attitude because I waited so long to tell him I was moving it hurt my feelings so much," he leaned in and smirked, "and don't you dare go around telling people I'm a sensitive guy. I've still got a few weeks at this school and I don't want a trashed rep."

Chyna smiled and raised her brows. "I don't know," she said in a sing-song voice, "You did wait until the day you finally asked me out to tell me you're moving in three weeks." She rubbed her hands evilly and said, "Maybe trashing your rep would be the best form of revenge James Lewis Brighten."

James put a hand over his heard and made a gasping noise. "Chyna, we are doing full names now!" He shook his head and wiped an imaginary tear from his eyes. "And here I thought we were conversing on quality friendships. Maybe I should pack my bags and move away now," he said playfully.

Chyna laughed, a genuine laugh this time not a forced one like earlier that day. "I don't think Ty would be able to handle that."

James chuckled and then agreed, "Yeah, I don't think he would either since we made plans to have a bros weekend. He really is my best friend."

"I feel the same with Olive. She is crazy but it is worth it to have such an amazing best friend. She's smart and super funny," said Chyna. James squeezed her hand lightly and smiled as she continued to talk.

"And Fletcher," she began, "he is so…" her eyes clouded for a moment and a look of confusion spread across her features, "passionate." James dropped his smile when he saw her eyes flicker. "He is so genuine and true with his emotions. He is loyal and compassionate…he would do anything for anyone."

James' stomach clenched as he watched her eyes light up with each compliment. He rubbed a thumb across the top of her hand and forced a smile. "And how do you feel about me," James asked squeezing her hand again gently.

Chyna blinked and gave him a sweet smile. "James, you are wonderful…the best boyfriend I've ever had."

James tried to hide his frown and slowly took his hand from hers. He rubbed the back of his neck and stood. "I uh should go see if Ty wants to work on homework tonight. I'll catch you later." He didn't give her a chance to say goodbye as he headed for the door. As soon as she said his name, the light in her eyes had gone.


	9. The Day You Were Gone James

Chyna sighed as she glanced down at the time on her phone. She lifted her head and looked around the room for any sign of James or Fletcher. She had seen very little of either of them today which was kind of strange.

She had text Fletcher that morning to see if he wanted a ride to school that morning but he said something about being caught up in his gala entry. She smiled to herself as she took her phone out of her bag and read over his text message.

_**Must keep working on entry; see you at competition tonight…inspired**_

She rubbed her thumb over the message to look at her call history. Right after her text to Fletcher last night she dialed James's number and waited for his reply. He was short with her and hurried off the phone. He did not send her a good morning text like he usually did which Chyna found strange as well.

Chyna looked up from her phone and to the clock on the wall. The bell rang and the classroom filled with scuffling and chatters. "School is over and I have officially not seen James all day," she wondered out loud.

"I saw him at lunch today," a cheery voice responded. Paisley walked up to Chyna and sat at the desk in front of her. She leaned over on Chyna's desk and smiled, "He offered me his sandwich…something about not being hungry."

Chyna nodded as she thought over what the blonde said. She gave Paisley a weak smile before standing up, "Thanks Paisley."

Paisley gave a big smile and stood up as well, "No problem Chyna." She pouted slightly and asked, "Is everything okay between you two?"

Chyna sighed as she looked up at the girl. Paisley was still much taller than Chyna, even after five years of growing, and just as gorgeous as before. She had been held back a year so she couldn't graduate with Lexi (not that she minded since she and Lexi had grown apart three years ago). Paisley began hanging out with Cameron more since their child-like wonder gave them a lot in common. Last year they finally got together as a couple and so formed a friendship with Chyna.

Chyna snapped back to reality when Paisley put a hand on her shoulder and frowned, "Are you guys going to break up?"

Chyna swallowed slightly and shrugged, "I don't know," she continued in a quiet voice, "maybe?"

Chyna drove home and thought about her relationship with James. Chyna threw her bag at the end of her bed and kicked off her shoes. She jumped onto her bed and let out a heavy sigh into her pillow. She lay for a moment before turning onto her back and grabbing her phone from her pocket. She shuffled to get comfortable on her bed before typing a message to Olive. She took a breath and hit send.

_**I'm breaking up with James : ( **_

She waited a moment before her phone started buzzing.

_**Uh…WHAT DID I MISS! : 0**_

Chyna chuckled slightly at her friend's predictable response.

_**Nothing Olive…I just…he is moving in a few weeks**_

Chyna hit send and reached over to grab some candy off her dresser. She opened the taffy and popped it in her mouth when her phone buzzed again.

_**Duh, you knew that before you went out with him!**_

Chyna rolled her eyes at Olive's bluntness and quickly typed back.

_**Well maybe we rushed into this relationship thing**_

Olive didn't respond which was a sign for Chyna to further explain.

_**He is a great boyfriend…the best I've ever had…but **_

Chyna thought for a moment while her phone remained silent. She typed another message to Olive.

_**I've been so wrapped up in this muse thing and neglecting him…and I don't even mind that I neglect him which isn't how a girlfriend is supposed to feel about her boyfriend right?**_

Chyna thought for a moment before typing another response before Olive could reply to her last three.

…_**it just doesn't feel right any more…**_

Chyna hit send and chewed her piece of taffy. She looked down at her phone when it buzzed again. She read the message and started coughing. She spit out her taffy and reread the message.

_**So what…Fletcher does? : ) **_

Chyna grabbed her phone and ran downstairs. She fixed herself a glass of juice and drank it to calm down her coughing. She opened a reply message to Olive and typed.

_**No Olive…this isn't about Fletcher **_

Chyna waited half a second before her phone buzzed and she opened Olive's message.

_**Wow after five years of Fletcher's pining and your obliviousness in two weeks he has you going nuts**_

Chyna growled in frustration and rolled her eyes as she sent another message to Olive.

_**It's not because of Fletcher! : /**_

Chyna felt her phone buzz again as she walked over to the couch and turned on the TV.__ "I am ignoring you Olive," Chyna said out loud as flipped through the channels with the remote control. She settled on a cooking show and sat numbly. She kicked her legs and sighed, "Fine!" She picked up her phone to open the message and said, "Darn you curious nature." She read the message.

_**By the way Fletcher text me…so you agreed to be his muse ; ) **_

Chyna stared at the message for what felt like hours before she tossed her phone to the end of the couch and rested her head on the pillows.

She fell asleep for a few hours before she was shaken awake. "Chyna, get your lazy butt up! You're going to be late to the music and lyric competition!"

Chyna rubbed her eyes and sat up on the couch. "What?"

Cameron rolled his eyes and tossed a dress that he found on her bed at her. "Get dressed and win my old high school some school supply money!"

Chyna yawned and moved her legs off the couch. She stretched and said, "Sorry, I fell asleep…I have a lot on my mind."

Cameron nodded and rubbed the top of her head. "Paisley told me you're breaking up with that Jessie guy."

Chyna put the dress in her lap and gave a lopsided smile. "His name is James."

Cameron nodded and said, "Yeah sure." He put a hand on her shoulder and gestured with his other hand to his self. "See what you need to do is take some brotherly advice and give my boy Fletcher a chance." He smacked his lips and raised one of his thick eyebrows. "I need him to do one of my projects for this art class I have to take for my general degree credits." He let her go and made his way to the stairs. "Think about it."


	10. I Assumed You Knew

**I do not own A.N.T. Farm. Thank you for the review shakeitup77! I hope you like this chapter : ) **

"You look amazing," James smiled at Chyna as he held the door open for her. She offered to drive him to the school so they could spend some time together but he opted to drive himself and meet her at the entrance instead.

"Thanks, you do too," Chyna smiled. She looked him over and indeed he was dressed very well. He was handsome and tall and only wore the nicest clothes. He was the perfect boyfriend…sweet, funny, honest, sensitive, smart. "We need to talk," Chyna said suddenly. She took his hands into her and walked backwards down the hall.

She guided him into an empty classroom then let him to close the door. She closed her eyes and sighed. "James…we need to break up." She took a deep breath and opened her eyes slowly. She expected him to be shocked or angry…not…

"Really! This is great," he chuckled excitedly. He wiped his brow and let out a breath that he had been holding since he walked through the entrance of the school. He enveloped Chyna in a huge hug and rocked them side to side.

She was tense as her arms hung at her sides and her head tilted slightly. "Excuse me?"

He pulled back and took her hands in his and smiled. "I've been so worried about how I could end things with you but you just did it for me!"

She raised a brow and asked, "You were going to break up with me?"

He nodded and then gently placed a hand to the back of her neck. "Chyna, I'm not ridiculous. I know you don't feel the same way about me as we thought you did. We have just been so good together this past year as close friends… that it seemed we should be together as a couple."

He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "Look Chyna…I like you," he smiled and continued, "A lot. But I can't be with someone who wants to be with someone else." He let go of her neck and held both of her hands. "You are such an amazing person which is why this was so hard to do. I would never want to hurt you." He squeezed both her hands and looked into her eyes and said, "But you and me…we aren't meant to be together…we never were."

James gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and let go of her hands. "Bye Chyna Parks," James smiled, "you've been an amazing girlfriend." He backed away from her and winked as he put his hands in his pockets and left the classroom.

Chyna's eyes watered for a moment but not tears fell. "And you've been a great boyfriend," she said softly as she gripped the fabric of her dress. When she could no longer hear his footsteps going down the hall a tear slid down her face. She wiped her face with the back of her hand and sighed, "Sheesh is everyone around here good with words except for me."

"Chyna," she heard a voice ask. She looked up to see Fletcher standing in the doorway of the empty classroom. He had paint in his hair and all over his shoes (which were two completely different colors) as he stepped over to her. "Are you okay," he asked gently as he stopped in front of her.

She bit her lip and said, "James and I just broke up." She sniffled and held out her arms for him to comfort her with a hug (like Olive would have).

Fletcher stood still as a smile formed on his lips and his blue eyes flickered. "Awesome," he shouted as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Awesome," Chyna shouted in anger. She gave him a look of disbelief as she dropped her arms to the side. "Seriously Fletcher? I'm crying because I just broke up with one the sweetest not to mention hottest guys at Webster High and you say awesome?"

Fletcher held up his hands defensively and chuckled. "Sorry Chyna you will have to talk to Olive about that one because no way am I sorry about your breakup."

Chyna slapped his arm and frowned. "Fletcher," she whined.

Fletcher laughed again. He was happy that her tears had dried and the slight look of hurt she wore when he first came in had disappeared. He wrapped a hand around her upper arm and joked, "In fact I encourage it."

Chyna held back a laugh at his joke and forced herself to frown as she ignored the warm feeling his hand was giving her arm. "You are not good at this Fletcher…"

He laughed for another second then gave her a genuine look. He held her eyes with his and said softly, "I'm in love with you…of course I don't want you with anybody else."

Chyna's eyes widened and her body heated up immediately. She tried to speak and breathe at the same time but failed miserably and began coughing wildly while she clutched her chest.

Fletcher held both her arms and leaned over. "Chyna! Chyna are you okay?"

She nodded before slipping out of his grip and moving out of the classroom to find a water fountain. Fletcher followed her out of the classroom and walked over to the wall beside the water fountain. He leaned against it and put both hands in his pockets. He watched crowds of people pile into the auditorium while he waited for Chyna to drink.

She stood up from the fountain and sighed as she gripped the sides of the machine. She closed her eyes and took another breath before backing away from the fountain. She opened her eyes and folded her arms behind her.

"Sorry Chyna," Fletcher began shyly as he tried to make eye contact with her. She was looking at the wall behind him and rocking on her heels. He gave her a sweet smile and continued, "I just assumed…since you know you are my muse…you would know…that I," he cleared his throat and said more confidently, "I feel that strongly about you."

Chyna stopped rocking and slowly made eye contact with the boy. "Yeah," she squeaked then cleared her throat and swallowed. She stopped making eye contact and look down at the floor. "I mean…I assumed you…you know…feel that way…I uh…just never heard it out loud before." She felt the heat return to her body as she felt his eyes on her.

Fletcher furrowed his brows and leaned forwards slightly. "Are you blushing," he asked. His brows shot up as realization hit and he smiled. "Am I making…am I actually making you blush?"

Chyna met his eyes and was sure someone had lit everything inside of her on fire.

"Whoa," he shouted, "It just got brighter!" He instinctively gripped the pencil in his pocket and thought aloud, "I have got to paint you like this… your face slightly puffy from crying, your deep blush and beautiful brown eyes wide." He raised a brow and murmured to himself, "And I have definitely got to kiss you again."

Chyna shivered when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. "Come on Chyna! I want to see you beat all the competition with the song Fletcher wrote," Olive demanded as she tugged on Chyna's arm.

Chyna winced as she looked around to where Fletcher had just been standing. "Where did Fletcher go?"

Olive led Chyna to the auditorium and shrugged. "I don't know. I saw him say something to you then he walked past me, red as a tomato, to the art room." She stopped in front of Chyna and raised a brow. "Does this have anything to do with the weird trance you were just in?"

Chyna waved a hand and sputtered, "What psh girl." She looked around the room and spotted Skidmore. "Oh, better check in with Skidmore! See you after the show!" Before Olive could say anything Chyna ran off.

"That's a cute dress," Olive shouted through cupped hands as she watched her friend run off.

"You look even better," a cute teenage boy smiled at Olive as he walked to the stage.

Olive shrugged and moved her long hair out of her face. She searched for Angus who was supposed to hold their seats for the competition and wondered if Fletcher would make it back in time.


	11. Purple Skinny Jeans

"I can't believe we won," Chyna shouted as she enveloped her best friend in a tight hug. They had just walked into Chyna's living room.

Olive patted her on the back and tossed her purse onto the living room piano. "And you are surprised why," she said with a laugh.

Chyna let go of the blonde and rolled her eyes. "Once again I say," the girl began as she backed toward the couch.

Olive put a hand on her hip and rolled her own eyes. "College has made you mean," she said in a mocking voice. They both broke out into laughter as Chyna kicked off her heels and Olive made her was to the stairs.

"Now on a more important note," Olive began as she leaned on the stairwell, "What is going on with you and Fletcher?" Olive wiggled her brows and watched Chyna pick up her heels and make her way over to the stairs.

They walked to Chyna's bedroom and Olive hopped onto the bed. Chyna flung her shoes into the closet and ran a hand through her hair. "I broke up with James before the competition," Chyna mumbled as she pulled her hair into a bun. She grabbed her pajamas off her dresser and heard Olive smack her lips.

"Figures," Olive said then shrugged her shoulders, "Especially after that text you sent…such a shame. He sure was a looker."

Chyna pulled on her bottoms then hoisted her dress over her head. "Yeah, he was the absolute sweetest."

Olive chuckled. "Yeah," she made quotes with her fingers, "sweet." She dropped her hands and smiled, "I know you mean smoking hot! I mean that boy was fine!"

Chyna shrugged on her pink tank and chuckled. "Okay Olive, I get it." She walked over to her desk and sat on top of it.

Olive lay back on the pillows and looked up at the ceiling, still caught up in her rant. "I mean those muscles, those dark eyes, that rich deep voice!"

Chyna sighed as she leaned an arm back on the desk. "We get it Olive you can stop rubbing it in now."

Olive raised a brow and let out a scoff like chuckle. "And for Fletcher! Sheesh woman it's really the inside that counts to you huh."

Chyna instinctively hopped off the desk at Olive's accusation and tossed a stuffed bear at her. "I did not break up with James for Fletcher!"

Olive held the stuffed bear in her arms and placed her chin on its head. She smirked and quietly said to herself, "Wait for it…"

Chyna sat on the bed and picked at the fabric of her comforter. "Besides," she glanced up at the ceiling, "Fletcher doesn't look that bad."

"Boom," Olive shouted as she held the bear in the air with one hand and tossed her head back. "Ladies and gentlemen, Chyna Parks has officially fallen for," Olive put the bear down and audibly stifled a chuckle, "Fletcher Quimby." Olive couldn't hold her laughter in any longer and burst into a roar of laughter as she fell back into to pillows.

Chyna sat up and immediately began hitting Olive with the teddy bear. "It is not funny! I'm not giving you any corn flakes in the morning!"

Olive settled down and pouted slightly. "But I love corn flakes," she said simply.

Chyna tossed the bear at Olive who caught it and sat up against the headboard. Chyna crawled over to sit beside her friend and leaned her head back. A few seconds passed as Olive hummed lightly and fidgeted with the bear.

Chyna chipped at her pink finger nail polish and sighed. "So…"

Olive danced the bear in front of her. She absentmindedly responded, "So what?"

Chyna bit her lip and raised her brow as she looked straight ahead. "Is Fletcher…you know…cute?"

Olive stopped making the bear dance and thought for a moment. She scrunched her nose a little and said, "Uh…I don't know. I've never really thought about it."

Chyna nodded in agreement. She turned her body to face her friend and Olive mimicked her action so that they sat in front of each other with their legs folded beneath them. "Yeah, me neither. He's just always been…you know," Chyna started.

"Fletcher your best bro who sometimes stalks you out in a creepy desperate way," Olive offered with a smirk.

Chyna tried to frown at her friend's humor but her smile was evident. She flicked Olive's knee and said, "Seriously is he…attractive?"

Olive looked towards the wall behind Chyna and raised her brows. "Well, he has nice eyes…"

Chyna smiled as she thought about the look he had given her in the car that day she drove him to school in the rain. "Yeah, they are really piercing blue…like he can see inside of you."

Olive furrowed her brows and grinned as she shifted her eyes to look at Chyna. "I was just going to say like the ocean."

Chyna's eyes widened slightly. "Yeah," she stammered, "Me too. Totally…blue like the ocean or socks…blue socks." She reached to her night stand and grabbed a picture. It was from Angus's seventeenth birthday party a few months back.

Olive leaned forward when Chyna showed her the photo. "Hmm he has cool hair," Olive said simply.

Chyna nodded in agreement and said, "Yeah, it's so messy but it suits him."

Olive made a motor noise with her lips and tilted her head. She smacked her lips and said, "He has a nice smile I guess."

Chyna looked his face over and said, "It's wide and friendly. He has beautiful teeth…they are so white and pearly." She smiled to herself and continued, "And his lips look so soft."

Olive took the picture from Chyna and held it up slightly. "Yeah, even though he is scrawny, kind of short for a dude, borderline pale, has really hairy legs, and sports purple skinny jeans," Olive shrugged, "he is still kind of…"

"Hot," Chyna finished with a smile. She looked over to Olive who was giving her a blank look.

"Uh, I was going to say cute," Olive said. A grin started to form on her face as she handed a blushing Chyna the photo. "I'm going to get my pajamas from my bag downstairs," she smirked and slid off the bed, "try not to maul that picture of Fletcher while I'm gone."

Chyna feigned annoyance as she tossed the stuffed bear at the giggling blonde who rushed out the door.

The next morning Chyna bounced down the stairs to meet Olive on the couch. Whenever Olive spent the night she would get up at exactly 9:05 a.m., grab a bowl of corn flakes and turn to the history channel. "Morning dear," Olive said with a spoonful of corn flakes in her mouth. She tossed Chyna a poptart and fidgeted on the couch.

Olive glanced at the clock and said, "It is 9:15 and I've just tossed you a poptart so Fletcher should be here in three…two…"

Chyna turned her head to the door as the doorbell rang. She made her way to the door and looked at Olive over her shoulder. "You creep me out sometimes."

Olive shrugged as she tossed her hair over her shoulder. "You are welcome." She gave Chyna a serious look and said, "Oh and Chyna, you should probably prepare yourself."

Chyna knitted her brows as she put her hand on the handle. "What do you mean?"

Olive put her arm on the back of the couch and said, "You evaluated his looks last night for the first time. When you see him today, he is going to look different to you."

Chyna rolled her eyes and waved a hand as she turned the handle. "Olive I've seen Fletcher before." She opened the door and smiled as she turned form talking to Olive to greet Fletcher. Her smile faltered a bit as her eyes met his.

"Hey Chyna," he smiled as he stepped forward for her to let him in. He looked confused as he saw a strange look form on her face and she didn't move.

He knitted his brows and stepped forward again. He put a hand on her hip side and asked, "Are you okay?"

Chyna heated up a bit and when she felt his hand on her side. She smiled weakly and nodded. "Yeah, yeah," she shook her head and forced a chuckle, "I uh…hadn't noticed how short you were."

He held a tight smile and raised his brows. "Still taller than you shorty," he laughed then gently pressed her to the side as he walked into the house.

"Hey Olive," Fletcher greeted his friend brightly.

"It's in the microwave," she replied before taking in another spoonful of cereal and winking at Chyna, who was giving her a 'how did you know look.'

Chyna walked over to the couch and leaned against the arm of the chair in a half standing half sitting pose. Fletcher walked back over to the couch with a bag of popcorn and sat down near Chyna.

Chyna pointed to the bag of popcorn and looked from Olive to Fletcher. "How did you know he wanted popcorn," Chyna asked.

Olive gave her a look as if she asked the most obvious question in the world. "Fletcher always wants popcorn when he comes over on Saturdays after our sleepovers," she glanced at the clock, "Yep, this is around the time he comes over so he doesn't miss the chance to see you in your pajamas," Olive replied. Olive took another spoonful of her cereal as Chyna glanced over at Fletcher. He hadn't noticed Chyna's expression.

"No I don't Olive, now back to your nerd show," Fletcher teased as he leaned back to avoid Olive's punch to his shoulder.

Chyna was burning up (and it wasn't from anger) from the nonchalant way Fletcher had just checked her out. She stood up and moved toward the stairs. She pointed a thumb at the stairs and said, "I'm just going to go change and then we can watch a movie or something."

She raced up stairs and shut her door. She leaned her back against the door and pointed her head upward. "Stupid purple skinny jean wearing cute smiling punk," she mumbled under her breath. She sighed as she dropped her head down and touched a hand to her face and arm. "Stupid heat reactions…I'm going to break into a permanent fever it he keeps this up…"


	12. Oatmeal in the Face

(Two and Half Weeks Later)

Mr. Parks watched his daughter stumble down the stairs and drag her feet across the living room. He shook his head and threw a towel over his shoulder. "Come on Chyna, that James kid dumped you like two weeks ago. Shake it off girl!"

Chyna raised a lip with her eyes barely open. "Good morning to you too Dad…sensitive as always I see." She plopped down at the counter and leaned forward.

Mr. Parks gave her a big grin, mistaking her sarcasm for a compliment. "Yeah, your mom tells me that all the time." He turned to grab a bowl and place it in front of her. "That must have been how a reeled her in."

As he put the bowl in front of the girl she leaned forward, drifting off to sleep. He turned back to face the stove as her face made contact with the oatmeal. Chyna sat up startled and began coughing.

Mr. Parks turned to his daughter and gave a goofy frown. "Now you got your eating habits from your Aunt."

Chyna cleaned off her face and sent Paisley a text asking her to pick her for school. She didn't feel safe driving in her current state so she waited for her friend. She said goodbye to her father as she slowly walked to the door and out to the driveway.

"Thanks Paisley for picking me up," Chyna sighed as she shut the door to the passenger side of the car. "There is no way I could have driven to school today."

Paisley smiled as she pulled out of the driveway. "No problem Chyna." She glanced at the girl beside her and frowned slightly. "What is going on? Why haven't you been sleeping well?"

Chyna yawned before slumping in her seat. "I've been having these weird dreams."

Paisley folded her lips and tilted her head slightly. "What kind of dreams," she gasped and asked, "are they scary?"

Chyna shrugged as she wiggled around in the seat. "I don't know…I start off sitting in this meadow of bright yellow and orange flowers." She rubbed her arms and said, "They feel warm against my skin and I get so caught up in the warmth that I can't move."

Paisley smiled and slowed to a red light. "That sounds wonderful!"

Chyna shook her head. "But then the flowers melt."

Paisley frowned and repeated the word, "melt."

Chyna nodded and said, "Yeah, like some sort of weird paint and the warmth starts flooding me."

Paisley widened her eyes and screamed, "Oh no! Do you drown?"

Chyna yawned again and nodded slightly. "Yeah, the warm flood covers me and I try and scream but I can't and I wake up in a panic."

Paisley pressed the gas gently and continued toward the school. "I wouldn't be able to sleep either!" She put one hand on her chest and said, "I would be terrified! I always tell Cameron drowning is bad for you."

Chyna raised a brow but was too tired to comment.

Paisley thought for a moment and turned the steering wheel. "You should ask Fletcher about it," she said excitedly. 

Chyna sat up and cleared her throat. "Fletcher? Why should I ask Fletcher?"

Paisley pulled into a parking space and said, "Well he is an artist and your dream has paint so maybe he can help you out."

Chyna took off her seat belt and quietly said, "Maybe."

Chyna gave Paisley a hug goodbye once they were in the hall and then made her way to homeroom. She saw James pass by and gave him a friendly wave. He smiled brightly at her and continued down the hall. She took out her cell phone and sent Olive a text.

_**Woke up in a panic again!**_

Chyna yawned and scratched her side as she waited for Olive's reply.

_**Seriously Chyna cut it out with those sugared cereals**_

Chyna tried to roll her eyes but her head was starting to hurt. She sent a message back.

_**Olive! This is not good! I got detention yesterday for falling asleep in class**_

Chyna waited for her phone to buzz while she balled her sweater up and put it beneath her head.

_**Was the detention for this afternoon? Which class?**_

"Always off topic," Chyna mumbled aloud as she typed back.

_**Yeah I have to stay today and chemistry**_

Chyna licked her lips and wiggled her head into the sweater when her phone buzzed.

_**How could you fall asleep in chemistry! It is awesome!**_

Chyna found the energy to roll her eyes sent a message back.

_**Crisis here! : O are you sure you're smart**_

Chyna giggled a little when she read Olive's reply.

_**Grouchy much sleepy pants…high school has made you mean**_

Chyna thought about her conversation with Paisley then typed.

_**: / Paisley thinks I should talk to Fletcher **_

Chyna could feel the table vibrate when Olive's message made her phone buzz.

_**I agree : )**_

Chyna furrowed her brows and thought 'that was not expected.' She sent a reply.

_**Uh come again?**_

Chyna forced her eyes open when she felt the phone buzz again.

_**Me and Paisley rep two sides of the spectrum**_

Chyna didn't feel the need to reply so she let Olive continue sending messages.

_**She, im sure has suggested confiding in Fletcher because of his art experience and use of drastic illusions…**_

Chyna scoffed when she read Olive's text and sent back a sarcastic message.

_**Or cause she knows he likes paint**_

Chyna waited half a second when she got Olive's reply.

_**Shush, now I think the whole dream sequence is a look into your subconscious **_

…_**the drowning feeling in your dreams is a result of your blatant denial of your strong affections **_

Chyna looked at both the messages Olive sent and wrote back.

_**Um okay look, I'm already half dead here…cut to chase please **_

Olive must have anticipated her lack of patience because before Chyna could send her message she received one from Olive.

_**Just talk to Fletcher! **_

_**No matter how you look at it all signs point to him**_

Chyna sighed and realized she only had one choice. She didn't bother replying and closed her eyes before falling asleep. Her phone buzzed with messages from Olive but the sleeping girl did not wake.

_**Did you get that?**_

_**Chyna? **_

_**Chyna? : O **_

(A few hours later in Detention)

"Chyna," Fletcher furrowed his brows as he took a step back and peered into the classroom. He glanced around the empty hall and then tip toed into the classroom.

Chyna lifted her head off the desk when she saw Fletcher approach. "Hey Fletcher," she sighed.

Fletcher sat on the desk behind her and smiled. "Why are you in here by yourself," he asked.

Chyna turned in her seat and pointed a finger to the board. "I am in detention," she said simply. She yawned and then explained, "I fell asleep in class yesterday because I haven't gotten any real sleep in days."

Fletcher looked at her with concern and asked, "Are you sick?" He placed a hand on her head. He didn't feel a fever so removed his hand and hopped off the desk to squat in front of her. A look of guilt washed over his features. "I'm sorry I haven't been around you much these past few weeks. That gala I entered my work in has taken up a lot of my time. I should have been helping you feel better while you're sick."

Chyna smiled and held up a hand. She gave him a tired smile and said, "Calm down boy. I'm fine…well fine as in I'm not sick. You don't need to apologize Fletcher."

Fletcher released a breath of relief and dramatically put a hand on his chest. "Girl don't scare me like that!"

Chyna let out a laugh to which Fletcher smiled and stood up from his squatting position. He stepped forward a bit and leaned forward with his arm resting on her desk. "Well is there any way I can help?"

For the first time all day Chyna's tiredness was overcome. She took in how he was bent toward her and how warm it felt to have him so close. She gulped a bit when he raised his brow at her lack of response and his blue eyes searched her features.

"Chyna, you can trust me. Just tell me what's wrong," he asked with his voice full of concern.

"I've been having drams about you and I can't sleep," Chyna blurted out with fatigue, nervousness, and her usually bold personality blending into one.

Fletcher made both brows jump as a grin quickly spread over his face. "Have you now," Fletcher said playfully.

Chyna attempted to roll her eyes then weakly pressed him away from her. She stood slowly from her seat and lazily crossed her arms. "Well more like your paint. I keep drowning in a sea of painted flowers. They are all bright and orange and yellow." She closed her eyes and said, "It's so warm in those flowers."

She frowned and opened her eyes slowly. "But they melt and I drown in all the warm colors," she explained. She kicked her foot and said, "I try and scream but I can't and I wake up freaked out!"

She looked up at the boy who was looking at the corner of the room. He opened his mouth but then closed it again. She stepped over to him and sighed. "Olive and Paisley think it's your paint."

Fletcher nodded before looking her in the eye and asking, "Why don't you just get up and run from the meadow?"

Chyna thought for a moment then let out a breath. "I guess I don't want to," she said slowly. They held eye contact for a moment before Chyna yawned again. "I'm sure I don't want to," she repeated.

Fletcher smiled gently at the girl and fought off the urge to hug her. He watched her eyes close and listened to her breath deeply. He furrowed his brows and asked, "Uh, Chyna?"

He watched the girl wobble a bit before she tipped forward. "Chyna," Fletcher yelped before catching her. She landed against his chest. He looked around awkwardly before dragging her to the back of the classroom. He sat down slowly and adjusted her so she could rest with her back against him.

He put his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her head. "I hope this means you will start getting some more sleep," he spoke softly.

He smiled as she snorted a bit and started to drool a little. He gave her a dreamy look and sighed, "You are so gorgeous." He took out his phone and dialed Cameron's number.


	13. Teacher's Work Day

Chyna clenched her already shut eyes and wiggled around beneath the covers. She patted the pillow beneath her and slowly opened her eyes. "How did I get home from school," she whispered to herself.

She looked around the dark room before glancing at her clock and reading 5am. She snuggled her blanket closer and yawned, "I should take Paisley's advice more often." She smacked her licks and giggled, "nah."

That afternoon Chyna bounced downstairs. Although it was Thursday the city had mandated a Teacher's Work day to be given twice a year at all public schools. Skidmore decided to put them back to back (Thursday and Friday) in the spring when she planned her vacations. That way she didn't miss a chance to torture students and teachers could maintain the upkeep of the school.

"Hello loving family," she sang enthusiastically and grinned at her parents.

They gave her deer caught in head lights look before shaking their heads and speed walking toward the front door. Mrs. Parks gave her daughter a nervous smile and said, "Bye baby we are going to visit your uncle for the rest of the weekend. We will be back Sunday night."

Chyna crossed her arms and stepped away from the stairs. She gave them a skeptical look and asked, "Why are you visiting Uncle Fred?"

Mrs. Parks bit her lip and widened her eyes at her husband.

He took the cue and turned towards Chyna. "Well uh you see, "he began. He pulled back his lips as he racked his brain for an excuse.

Chyna crossed her arms and asked, "Daddy? What's really going on?"

Mr. Parks sighed and threw down his arms. "Fine, you caught us! We are going out of town to get away from you kids. Cameron comes over every day and you got your face in oatmeal," he said, making a gesture at her with his hand. "We want to do the things we use to do before your mother decided to have kids." He watched Chyna open her mouth and he quickly said, "So no you can't come cause you'll just cost me more money."

Mrs. Parks hit her husband's arm and gave Chyna a sweet smile. "What he means honey is we need some special time together." She placed a hand on her husband's shoulder and said, "See Chyna, there will come a time when you will want to…"

"Whoa, we aren't even going there," Mr. Parks shouted putting a hand over his wife's mouth after dropping the travel bags. He shoved his free hand in his pocket and threw a twenty dollar at his daughter. "You won't ever want to do what your mother is talking about," he pointed a finger at Chyna and continued, "Order some food and stay away from boys."

He removed his hand from Mrs. Park's mouth and grabbed the bags he had dropped. "In fact, request a female deliverer person." He rolled his neck and said, "Remember how James dumped you girl. Boys are dogs so you might as well just be single forever," he smiled then continued, "Like your brother when Paisley's modeling career takes off."

Mrs. Parks shoved her husband toward the door and rolled her eyes. "Chyna baby your father is an idiot." She opened the door and waited as her husband started to step out. "I was just going to say one day you will want to spend time with someone who is special to you."

Mr. Parks poked his head in the door and said, "Yeah, like a cat." Mrs. Parks blew a kiss at her daughter then finally pushed her husband out the house while he screamed, "No boys" and closed the door behind them.

Chyna put the money on the table in the living room and rubbed her temples. "I can't believe the city lets that man carry around a night stick," Chyna chuckled to herself.

She jogged up the stairs and showered for the day. Since it would be an uneventful Saturday she threw on some shorts and an old t-shirt. "Let's see," Chyna said to herself. She held her cell phone in her hands and paced her bedroom. She scrolled through her contact list to find some company for the day.

After an hour of making calls most of her girlfriends had plans for the day. "Stupid girls with their stupid boyfriends," she sighed tossing her phone to the side of the bed. She glanced over at her acoustic guitar and sat up. "I could play a few chords," she said aloud and strolled over to the guitar. She slid on the strap and said, "I have got to stop talking to myself though."


	14. She's Crazier

**I do not own A.N.T. Farm. Also since there have been concerns with using copyrighted song lyrics in stories on ff you will notice I have changed the lyrics (if you are re-reading this chapter). **

_Cause we gon' dance it up_

_We gon' jump all night_

_Til the sun comes up_

_Party til' sunrise_

Chyna sang before letting out a breath and dropping her hands. She let the guitar hang off her body while she paced the living room. Once she decided to practice she had been playing and stopping for hours. It seemed like there was a song she wanted to play, deep down inside, but she couldn't find it. She decided to walk around the house and sing until she got the song out of her and could move on with her uneventful day.

The girl walked around the couch then nodded when she thought of a song. She put her hands position and began to play and sing.

_It's just a wish to the ocean_

_A drift not much better_

_A hope so deep but we can't end up together_

"That's not it either," she grumbled in frustration as she threw her head back. She tilted her head back forward and raised her brows. She smacked her lips then began to sing.

_The wheels on the bus go round and round_

_Round and round_

_Round and round_

She looked up to a mirror in the living room and held a dead pan expression once she stopped singing. "Okay, now I just need to stop," she said to herself. She turned her head toward the door once she heard a knocking. She took the strap of her guitar off and sat the instrument on the couch. She rubbed her fingers threw her hair and jogged over to the door.

She opened the door and smiled, surprised by her visitor. "Hey James," she gave him a quick hug before stepping back and gesturing her hand toward the living room, "Come inside. What are you doing here?"

James smiled back at her and shook his head. He held up a hand and said, "Hey Chyna, I can't hang out. I just came to say goodbye."

Chyna knitted her brows and leaned against the door. "Huh? What do you mean?"

James put his hands in his pockets and gave a weak smile. "I decided what better time to head out then during the Teacher's workdays. My mom and I are on the way to the airport to catch our flight to South Carolina. I won't be back until next month to hang out with Ty for his birthday so I thought I would tell you goodbye."

Chyna nodded and stepped away from the door to wrap James in another hug. "I'm going to miss you so much James," she said in his ear as he pulled away.

He kissed her forehead and stepped away from the porch. "Bye Chyna."

"Bye James," she said softly as she watched him get into his car and drive off.

She went back inside and sat down on the couch beside her guitar. She thought about all the good times she had with James for a moment before reaching for her instrument. There was another knock on the door when she put the guitar in her lap. She put it back down and rushed over to the door.

"Did you forget something," Chyna said as she opened the door, expecting it to be James.

Fletcher folded his lips and thought for a second before responding. "Uh, nope I don't think so," he smiled as he walked passed her and into her living room.

Chyna shut the door behind them and walked over to the couch. She sat on the coffee table while Fletcher sat down on the couch and put her guitar in his lap. "What did you think I forgot?"

Chyna shook her head and smiled. "I thought you were James. He had just come by to say goodbye since he is moving to South Carolina today."

Fletcher absentmindedly strummed the guitar and said, "Good riddance."

Chyna smirked and playfully hit Fletcher's knee. "James was a really nice guy…to both of us."

Fletcher raised a brow and looked down at the guitar. "Sure Chyna, if you say so…"

Chyna thought for a moment before she jumped up and took the guitar from Fletcher. She didn't wait to put the strap around her and just held the instrument in front of her. "I've had a song stuck inside of me all day and I can't find what it is. It's been driving me crazy but maybe that's it!"

Fletcher held a confused expression and asked, "What's it?"

Chyna rolled her eyes slightly but the smile was still stuck on her face. "Maybe it's a closure for me and James! Or about how much he means to me?" She saw Fletcher frown and mumble something under his breath. She sighed and rolled her eyes completely before saying, "as a friend you big baby."

She watched Fletcher stick out his tongue and cross his arms. "Just sing your special internal song about that jerk so I can tell you why I'm here."

Chyna giggled and said, "So sassy." She saw him crack a smile before she started to strum the guitar.

_Although we had are hopes held high_

_It could never ever stand the fight, yeah_

_The love was never for do or die_

_The heart oh it knows, that it doesn't matter_

_How long my hand holds_

_Someone's got to let go_

_But I want you to know_

_That love it gets better _

_But for us to know we must move on_

_So let go and be gone_

Chyna stopped singing and sat down on the couch beside Fletcher. He turned to look at her and gave her a weak smile. "You feel better? Was that what you were searching for."

Chyna frowned and sat the guitar between them. "No," she sighed, "maybe I should just quit for today." She dropped her hands in her lap and pouted, "But it is so frustrating! I just have to get whatever the song is out of me or it is going to drive me crazy!"

Fletcher widened his eyes and chuckled a bit. "Wow, crazy dreams keeping you from sleeping...songs trapped inside of you making you freak out," he chuckled and wiggled his brows, "sure it's not about me."

He continued to laugh at his joke as he reached for something in his pocket. Chyna sat with her eyes glued to the carpet as she thought over what he had said. He scooted as close as he could get with the guitar between them and held a picture in front of her. "Look at this sweet drawing I did in class yesterday. One of those girls you tried to get to ask me out the other week let me use her colored pencils."

Chyna snapped out of her thoughts and glanced down at the paper. She used her finger tips to trace the pattern of the sky. "Why is the sky purple," she asked quietly.

Fletcher shrugged as he took the paper back and folded it into his pocket. "I just felt like it needed to be purple in this picture."

Chyna nodded as she faded back into her thoughts. She reached for her guitar and stood slowly. "Maybe it's about you," she mumbled to herself.

Fletcher's eyes widened as he heard what she said. He remand quiet, not sure if his ears were deceiving him.

She paced in front of the couch, he fingers barely brushing over the strings while she talked to herself above a whisper. "The sky not blue but purple...blue like those eyes..."

Fletcher blinked for a moment and rubbed his palms on his pants.

"You're so different...you've always been different but now its in a different way," Chyna said to herself and knitted her brows together. "And I wonder what it's like to be that way." She stopped in front of him and looked down at her instrument. She began to play and sign.

_I watched with resistance as you _

_Made the sky your own_

_Every cloud was your own kind of hue_

_And you told me let go _

_And to feel_

_And the colors became real_

_You gave me something that I couldn't reach_

_You opened my mind and you made me complete _

_You lift my heart from its bounds_

_Your love spins me around _

_My eyes are glazier, I'm crazier_

_Trip, fell, and caught just in time_

_To be found in your eyes_

_You make life crazier _

Chyna gave Fletcher a wide smile as she met his eyes. "That was it! That was the song!"

Chyna had barely had time to set the guitar on the ground before Fletcher stood quickly from the couch and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her towards him and roughly pressed his lips against hers.

Chyna let the instrument slowly slip threw her hand and touch the ground. No thoughts passed through her head as her mind went to autopilot and her lips moved with his.

Fletcher's mind finally told him to stop and apologize for attacking the innocent girl. He slowly let go of her and steaded her awkward stance. "You okay," he asked her gently.

Chyna didn't respond but ungracefully made her way to sit on the couch. She plopped down and kept her lips slightly parted.

Fletcher gave a nervous smile as he turned to look at the girl. He sat down on the coffee table and said, "Uh sorry," he twiddled his thumbs and continued, "I mean I think about you all the time and you inspire my greatest works...and to have me," he pointed a finger to himself, "inspire you to sing a song." He blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck. "That made my love for you increase like a thousand percent and I had to release that passion."

He waited for her to respond but she just sat there with her eyes downcast to the pillows on the couch. She was breathing unsteadily and her hand was slightly gripping the side of the couch. He assumed she was angry with him so he said, "I guess for now on I should stick to painting you when I'm inspired," he laughed awkwardly.

Chyna lifted her eyes to his and swallowed. She put her hands in her lap and he could see for the first time the blush that was burning on her features. "We should go hangout."

Fletcher furrowed his brows and glanced from side to side. He let out a quick laugh and said, "Uh kind of changing the subject, but I always come over when your parents are gone."

Chyna swallowed again and shifted slightly on the couch. "Yeah, that was when my Dad said you didn't count as a boy."

Fletcher was still confused and let out another laugh. "Okay, now I'm slightly offended but I still don't get it..."

Fletcher's eyes widened at Chyna's confession and his own cheeks burned red. "Yeah, now I'm considering myself to be a boy too." He furrowed his brows and said, "Wait I mean..."

Chyna laughed as she opened the door, glad he had broken the tension. She sighed as the cooler air outside hit her face. Fletcher smiled as he watched her close her eyes and enjoy the breeze.

He blinked then snapped his fingers. "Wait, I still had something to tell you! That's why I came over!"

Chyna opened her eyes and stood away from the door. She put her hands in her pockets and said, "Well maybe we could hang out...somewhere public," she added in a serious tone, "and you could tell me."

Fletcher nodded in agreement and stepped out the door. "Okay, I'll even get you some ice cream if we go to the boardwalk."

Chyna grabbed her keys from the hook beside the door and followed him out. "Sounds good, I could use something cold," she widened her eyes and watched him give her a cocky smirk. She cleared her throat and shoved her way passed him, "Because it's hot outside."


	15. Boardwalk Invitation

**Thank you for the reviews! : ) I hope to get more chapters up soon! I do not own A.N.T. Farm. **

"How's that ice cream treating you," Fletcher smirked down at Chyna as they walked towards the beach. "Cooling you down from all that heat earlier," he chuckled and continued, "You know from the outside."

Chyna narrowed her eyes at the boy and stopped to turn and stand in front of him. "I had to listen to you sing Katy Perry songs the whole drive over here so you do not get to pick on me too." She pouted a bit before standing beside him again, "Besides…it is because it's hot out here…not because of you attacking me."

Fletcher feigned a gasp and put a hand to his chest. "Me attacking an innocent beauty such as yourself? Unheard of."

Chyna nudged his side as she started to walk toward the water. She took a lick of her ice cream and chuckled to herself. "I can't believe we are flirting…this is so weird." She kicked off her flip flops and stuck her toes in the water.

Fletcher rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the sand. He had one hand in his pocket and a light blush on his features. "You say weird…I say dream come true." He nervously looked up to see Chyna smiling widely with her ice cream to her lips and her eyes downcast. "Too much for one day?"

Chyna shook her head and brought the treat down from her mouth. She glanced from side to side and then slowly turned her shoulders so she could look up at him. "I just have to get use to this…whatever is happening," she said honestly.

Fletcher nodded in understanding and brought his hand from the back of his neck. He kicked off his own shoes and stood in the water with her. The just looked at the horizon and enjoyed the laughter of those around them. They waved to a few of their classmates who decided to spend the day off from school at the beach.

Fletcher looked over at Chyna and saw she had finished her ice cream cone. "So," he began, "about that thing I wanted to talk about."

Chyna smiled up at him and walked to stand closer to him. "Yeah, what's the big news?"

Fletcher smiled and began to explain. "Well that gala thing I told you I was entering when we first heard about the Music and Lyric competition…well I entered it and at first I couldn't think of anything to paint since…you know…"

Chyna gave him a knowing look and frowned. "Because me and James started dating…"

Fletcher pouted out his lip playfully and put a hand over his heart. "I'm an artist Chyna I'm a slave to my emotions." He smiled when he saw Chyna roll her eyes and giggle. He continued with his story saying, "Well after that," he looked up at the sky and sighed dreamily, "awesome kiss," he looked back down at her said, "I was inspired to make what could be my greatest work yet."

Chyna blushed slightly and gave him a sweet smile. "Wow, really Fletcher? That sounds amazing."

"That's not all," he held up a hand and continued. "I entered it in the competition and before it could even make it to the judges an art critic in the area bought it and is featuring it in his gallery!"

Chyna's eyes widened as she clapped her hands together. "Oh my gosh Fletcher, are you serious! That's awesome!" She cheered before wrapping her arms around his neck and brining him in for a tight hug. She gave him a squeeze before pulling back slightly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your story," she apologized as she prepared to release him.

Fletcher grabbed her waist and pulled her against his chest. He wore a wide grin as he rested his head on her shoulder. "Who cares," he sighed dreamily.

Chyna giggled before pushing him away gently and gesturing for him to continue.

Fletcher let her back a step away from him and then frowned playfully. "Fine, we can hug later. Anyway, the guy who bought my painting is having a huge showing of it Saturday night." He gave a lopsided smile and bumped his fist together as he thought of a way to ask his next question. Chyna gave him a curious look before he opened his mouth to speak again. "Well, I usually take my mom to this sorts of things and the more casual parties or art competitions I invite both you and Olive…but this one is going to be really fancy and he spent a whole lot," his eyes widened and he held up both hands, "I mean whole whole lot on this painting…and I uh…"

Chyna gave a small smile as her eyes lit up. "Are you asking me to be your date?"

A look of panic fled Fletcher's features as he shook his head and waved his hands. "No! No," he shrugged and gave an awkward laugh, "No not at all…I mean my mom is going out of town since she has already been to this sort of thing in the past…and I mean Olive could come if she wanted…I was just thinking you know..." He bowed down his head in defeat and sighed, "Yes, It is a date."

Chyna's expression lightened, she had become a bit confused during his rant but understood clearly what he had meant by the end. She bit her lip and put her hands behind her back. "I uh…guess it would be appropriate," she smiled and gave him a playful shove with one hand, "Being your muse and all."

Fletcher smiled brightly at her and nodded, "You definitely are." He blushed slightly and said in a quieter tone, "And I think after you see this piece…you'll really understand how much of an influence you are in my work…you are my muse in the greatest extent of the word."

Chyna felt her heart pound against her chest and that warm feeling she was becoming accustomed too rose up as his eyes bore into hers. She licked her lips and moved slightly beneath his gaze. Her hand twitched as she felt him move closer to her and her knees wobbled a bit as he started leaning forward.

At that same moment a Frisbee came flying down and hit the girl in the back of the leg. "Ouch," she yelled as she turned in the direction the plastic disk had come. She picked up the toy and sent it flying back to the kid who had thrown it.

She turned back to Fletcher who was glaring in the direction of the kid. Chyna held back a smile and cleared her throat to get his attention. When he made eye contact with her she let out a breath and gave a bright smile. "So…what time are you picking me up Saturday?"


	16. Beautiful Girl

"So how weird is this," Olive smirked at Chyna. The blonde was currently sitting with her legs folded beneath her in an overstuffed red chair. She pushed some of her long hair behind her ear and glanced around at the mirrors in the dressing room.

Chyna popped her head out of one of the doors on the side of the room. "You mean finding the perfect dress to impress the boy whose affections I fled from for years…who is now taking me to some fancy art party to show me a painting of myself that someone thought was beautiful enough to buy…" Chyna closed the door and called out, "Nah, not weird at all."

Olive laughed for a moment before Chyna stepped out of the room. She wore a floor length blue dress with long sleeves and a white flower on the hip. Olive stopped laughing and raised a brow. She pointed at the dress while Chyna spun around and posed. "You're not wearing that one are you?"

Chyna frowned and looked down at the dress while she fidgeted with the flower. "What is wrong with this dress?"

Olive stood from her seat and walked over to the girl. "You want to impress Fletcher right? I mean this is a nice dress but you want something that shows your sassy side," Olive shook her hips at the end of her statement. Olive put a finger to her chin before her eyes lit up and she briskly walked into the main part of the store.

Chyna looked at herself in the mirror and did a few more spins before Olive returned. Chyna looked over the dress and her eyes widened a bit. "Olive…I don't know about that one," she put her hands on her hips and said shyly, "I've got a little more going on than those first days at the ant farm."

Olive tossed the dress to her best friend and hopped onto her red chair. "You either try on that dress or I'm making you come to yoga every Wednesday for the next four months."

Chyna's eyes widened as she ran over to the door she had previously come out of. "Changing my dear!"

Olive typed on her cell phone as she waited for Chyna to come out with the dress on. She scrolled through her messages and rolled her eyes at all the various text she had received from different guys on campus.

"Not worth talking too, a jerk, narcissistic," she said allowed as she searched for someone worth sending a message to. She was nearing the end of the messages when she heard Chyna walking out to stand in front of her and the mirrors.

Olive's face broke out into a wide smile as she nodded her head and clapped her hands. "You look great Chyna!"

Chyna gave her friend a skeptical look as she turned to look at herself in the mirror. She held her hair up and traced her figure with her eyes in the mirror. "I don't know Olive…it shows…"

Olive smirked as she stood and snapped her fingers while saying, "That you've got a darn good shape and time has only been kind to you girlfriend."

Chyna chuckled and rolled her eyes at her friend's response. She looked back at the mirror and traced her hands over the dress. It was a simple black dress that wrapped elegantly around her beautiful shape and then flowed out from the hip into a beautiful pool of fabric. It crossed in the back and had a classy v neck cut that tasteful complimented her chest.

Chyna turned to Olive and asked nervously. "You don't think it's too much?"

Olive put her arm on Chyna's shoulder and chuckled. "Remember that time Fletcher's favorite artist came to see one of his paintings at school and he got so excited he fainted." Chyna nodded and looked at her friend to continued. Olive glanced over Chyna and smirked, "Well this time he'll probably die."

Chyna let out a laugh and walked to the door to change back into her normal clothes. Olive took her phone from her seat and sent Fletcher a text message.

**Even though you don't love me enough to invite me to your show I still just did you a huge favor : )**

Olive waited for the boy to respond as she put her hair into a loose bun. She picked up her phone and read his message.

**But I do love you besty : ( I just thought you would prefer to spend time with your boo…Angus : ) So what did you do for me?**

Olive rolled her eyes and chuckled as her fingers moved over the keys.

**Um…kill you : )**

She waited a moment for Fletcher to send her a message back and she giggled when she read his message.

**Wait what? Olive you can come to the gallery! Please don't kill me before my date with Chyna, at least wait until afterward!**


	17. Clever Title Here

Chyna carefully clipped a gray flower accessory in her hair that was pinned up with bouncy curls. "I don't know why I'm so nervous…It's just Fletcher," Chyna reasoned out loud as she glanced over her make-up in the mirror.

Olive was sprawled across her best friend's bed tossing a ball from one hand to the other. "Yeah, it's not like the guy who has loved you for over a fourth of your life is going to show you some million dollar painting he did for you in his spare time in front of a bunch of high class art snobs."

Chyna looked over her shoulder and glared at Olive. "As always, you are so much help dear," Chyna said sarcastically.

Olive sat up and tossed the ball to ground. She gave a playful pout and looked up at Chyna with wide eyes. "Sorry, love your best friend." Olive's face changed from her playful pout to a teasing smirk. "And I don't mean Fletcher," she chuckled.

Chyna rolled her eyes and fought back a blush as she walked over to her closet to grab some heels. She bent over and held on to the wall with one hand while sliding her shoe on with the other. "Did someone really pay that much for his entry? How do you know it was a picture of me?"

Olive now rolled her eyes and stood on her feet. "Well he told Angus 75,000 but who knows," Olive put her hands on her hips and glanced around the room, "and besides, I think the only thing he knows how to paint is you." Olive set her sight on a necklace on Chyna's dresser and walked towards the Oakwood.

Chyna stood and took a few steps in her heels. Olive turned to watch her friend do a spin. "You were born to walk a red carpet," Olive chuckled as she held out the silver necklace. "You have to wear this necklace! It is just what the dress needs."

Chyna turned her back to Olive so the blonde could put the necklace on for her. She looked down and put her hand on the chain. "You're right, it's perfect!"

Olive smiled at her friend and started walking towards the door. "Well your fairy Olive-mother has to get going. I want to know all the details of this evening first thing tomorrow morning when I come over for breakfast."

Chyna frowned slightly as she followed her friend out the door and down the stairs. "Where are you going? Fletcher won't be here for another hour."

Olive made her way to the bottom of the stairs and paced over to the couch. She picked her phone up from the cushions and checked her messages. "Angus will be here any minute though. We are going to the new Japanese cuisine place downtown."

Chyna was about to tease her friend about her plans with Angus when she remembered her own phone was neglected upstairs. "Let me grab my phone," Chyna slightly shouted as she made her way back up the stairs.

Olive absentmindedly nodded as she heard a knock on the door. "I'll answer the door! It's probably just Angus." Olive walked over to the door and pulled it open to reveal a boy in a black tux, splatter paint tie, and rainbow chucks. Olive furrowed her brows and glanced down at her wrist watch. "You're like an hour early," Olive stated in confusion.

Fletcher shrugged and held a bright grin. "I know…I was too excited! I've been waiting in the driveway for the past half hour." He bounced on his heels; making the flowers he held in one hand shake petals onto the floor. "Chyna Parks is actually going on a date with me…of her own free will!"

Olive chuckled slightly and nodded. "Yeah, it's hard to believe," she said sarcastically. The blonde girl looked down at the boy's sneakers and raised a brow. "Seriously Fletcher, Rainbow chucks are your footwear of choice for an art gala."

Fletcher frowned a bit and looked down at his shoes. He looked back up at the blonde and asked, "What? Too formal?"

Olive folded her lips and simply shook her head at the boy. She turned to go get her bag off the couch and Fletcher followed behind her.

He tossed the flowers onto the coffee table then rubbed the back of his neck. "I hope you are not upset with me for not inviting you tonight…I would have but," he began apologetically, "you know…you're one of my best friends it just that…"

Olive held up a hand and spoke. "I understand Fletcher. This is a special night and you are finally making progress with Chyna." Olive gave an evil smile as she began to back towards the door. "But don't worry pal...I helped her pick out her dress." She winked at the boy as she opened the door. "When you see it… that will be pay back enough," she said before giving a loud evil laugh. She walked out the door and closed it behind her.

Fletcher gulped as he ran his fingers through his hair and stared at the door. "Olive scares me so much." He jumped and looked around the room when he heard creaking sound. "So very much."

"Fletcher you're early," Chyna said in surprise as she gracefully came down the stairs. Fletcher turned to see her once she reached the bottom of the stairs. His mouth went dry and his eyes widened as he drank in her image. "Uh," Fletcher whispered hoarsely as he clenched his hands.

Chyna gave Fletcher a worried look as she looked down at her dress then back at the teenage boy a few feet from her. "Is it too fancy? Not fancy enough? I've never been to one of your nicer art showings before…you usually have me and Olive come to the more casual ones," she rambled worriedly.

Fletcher could feel the heat radiating off his face as he imprinted her image in his mind. He felt his heart pound heavily against his chest. His palms started to sweat as he noted how tall she looked in those heels or how well her curls suited her with her trademark flower in her hair.

He couldn't hear much of what she was saying with all the blood rushing past his ears to his heated face and the sound of his heart threating to escape his chest. His breaths quickened, then everything went black.

"Fletcher," Chyna called out as she watched to boy fall to the ground. She ran over and bent down to lift the boy's head to her lap. She watched his chest rise up and down and checked the pulse in his neck. She let out a sigh of relief as she said aloud, "Okay, he just fainted." She looked down at the boy with an amused smile. "I guess Olive got her pay back," and she glanced down at her dress, "and I look better in this dress than I thought."

**(The parking lot of the art gallery)**

"I don't like mushrooms," Fletcher yelled out as he sat up in the passenger seat. He calmed his breathing as he put a hand to his chest and glanced around his surroundings. He looked over at the girl beside him. "Chyna?"

Chyna smiled at the boy and leaned back in her seat. "Fletcher…"

He rubbed his head and stretched as he turned to face the girl. "What's going on?"

Chyna chuckled as she undid her seat belt and turned to face the boy beside her. "You fainted when you came to pick me up. I waited for a few minutes but figured we could just come to the gallery early. I picked you up and drove us here."

Fletcher lifted a brow and glanced at the girl's small arms. "You picked me up?"

Chyna nodded and said, "Yeah, I was worried at first but you're really light…like a twig. I guess I shouldn't have been so surprised since you are kind of scrawny and short and…"

He wiggled his brows and cut her off by saying, "and handsome right."

Chyna laughed and playfully shoved Fletcher's arm. "Yes, that was exactly what I was going to say."

Fletcher shrugged and ran his fingers through his hair. "Come on Chyna, you were killing my man pride I had to give myself some credit."

Chyna raised a brow and propped her arm on the steering wheel. "I think man pride went out the window when you fainted at my house and I had to carry you bridal style to your car."

Fletcher frowned and whined, "Aww man! Bridal style Chyna? You could have at least pulled me by the feet. I hope your neighbors didn't see."

Chyna held up her arms and posed. "Come on, you know you want a women with muscle." She giggled as she put her arms down and looked him in the eye. "By the way you look really nice tonight."

Fletcher was taken aback by her compliment and blinked. "Uh, thanks," he smiled gently. He cleared his throat and gestured toward her with his hand. "You look beautiful."

Chyna smiled brightly and shyly responded, "Thank you." They looked at each other for another moment before Chyna broke eye contact and motioned towards the door. "Let's get inside; I really want to see this painting of yours."


	18. The Gala Painting

"Chyna! Wake up girl, I'm getting nervous," Olive whined as she rocked Chyna's shoulders.

Chyna slowly peeled her eyes open as she yawned and stretched her back. She looked down at her dress and then glanced back up at Olive. "How'd you get into my house," Chyna asked in a raspy voice. She cleared her throat and blinked several times before letting out another yawn.

Olive raised a brow and sat beside the girl on the couch. "Angus brought me over. He's downstairs eating breakfast with Fletcher."

Chyna sat up straight and furrowed her brows in confusion. "Why are they eating breakfast here?"

Olive shrugged and glanced around quickly. "Well this is his house..."

Chyna finally took note of the red couch she had fallen asleep on and looked around the room.

"Why did you fall asleep in Fletcher's art studio," Olive asked with a smug grin. She stood up and walked around the room with her arms gesturing to different things. "Sure is a romantic spot with the dim lighting, the strings of yellow lights all around," she sauntered behind a painting and then popped her head around it, "the life size paintings of you."

Chyna held back a smile at her friend's antics and then stood from the couch. "It's not what you think," Chyna began to explain. "Fletcher's mom ended up coming to the gala last minute and then ate some sort of shell fish she didn't know she was allergic to. I drove Fletcher's jeep back here while he drove his mom's car and waited until he got back with his mom from the hospital. She still wasn't feeling too well and I didn't want him to have to take care of her alone."

Olive frowned before dropping her arms to the side and leaning against the window frame. "Not the hot juicy story I was banking on," Olive teased slightly.

Chyna chuckled as she walked over and sat on the stool in front of the window. "Yeah, after Mrs. Quimby fell asleep I came up here to relax until Fletcher showered off and could take me home." She shrugged and took the flower out of her hair, letting the loose curls fall onto her shoulders. "Guess I fell asleep and he just let me be."

"Well how did you like the painting," Olive asked curiously, hoping there would be more of a story there.

Chyna smirked at her friend and pointed a finger at the girl. "You're just fishing for a story." Chyna crossed her arms and raised a brow, "I thought you only wanted to make fun of me about Fletcher."

Olive waved a hand and shrugged. "Psh and I'm still going to do that! But if you are finally going to let the poor sap have a chance I need to know all the details!" Olive rubbed her hands together and grinned, "So telly Oly D what she wants to hear."

Chyna rolled her eyes and smiled as she dropped her hands to her lap. "Okay well...he passed out when he saw me in my dress and I had to carry him to his jeep."

Olive's eyes widened as she raised a hand to her chest and gave a wide smile. "That. Is. Priceless!" She bent over, unable to hold in her laughter. "I am so going to have a field day with this one!"

Chyna chuckled and poked her friend in the stomach lightly. "Yes, your evil little dress scheme overwhelmed the poor boy." Chyna thought back to the events of the previous night. A serious expression took over her features as her eyes lit up. "Olive," she said in a quiet voice, "that painting was amazing...I..." Chyna closed her eyes as she retold the memory.

(Flashback to previous evening at gala)

_Chyna chuckled as she walked down the hall with Fletcher at her side. _

"_So are you amazed by my high class charismatic charm around these snobby art enthusiast county club junkies," Fletcher asked as he puffed out his chest and put a hand on either side of his blazer._

_Chyna snorted and rolled her eyes. "You spilled your drink on a millionaire, farted beside the senator then blamed his wife, and boasted to the waiter that your painting made you and I quote 'racks, on racks, on racks'." _

_Fletcher made a brow jump as he sent her a smoldering look (at least he thought it was) and said, "Exactly. Classy." _

_Chyna laughed then held her glass closer to her, looking down at the sparkling water in the glass. "It was really nice of them to say those nice things to me," she looked up at the boy beside her as they stopped walking, "Whatever you painted must have really made me look good for them to all think I was beautiful." _

_Fletcher took the glass and finished the water before setting it on a lone table. "You mean __know__ you __are __beautiful," he said before looking down the hall beside them. "Let's go. I really want you to see my painting."_

(Return to present in Fletcher's art studio)

Chyna blinked and bit her lip as she opened her eyes to look up at Olive. "He said it, like it was a fact Olive...he didn't stress it, just said I was beautiful as if it were the most natural thing to say in the world. Like it could only be true."

Olive furrowed her brows and asked, "The idiot really farted at his own gala where he made more money than our principle in a year...what a doof."

Chyna shook her head and continued with her story.

(Flashback to previous evening at gala)

"_Come on," Fletcher insisted as he took Chyna by the arm and led her down the hall and through a breezeway that cut through an outdoor garden, leading to a smaller room of the building. _

"_Wow, it just cuts off from a building to this garden breezeway," Chyna commented as she glanced back over her shoulder to look at the colorful plants around her. She felt Fletcher come to a stop. "The garden is," Chyna started before she turned back to face the front. She tried to gasp but no sound came out. Her mouth hung open as her eyes drowned in a sea of red, orange, and gold. _

_Just looking at the painting made the heat rise on her skin. Her breaths quickened as the image in front of her came to view. "It's me," she whispered, unable to move from the spot she stood. Her eyes traced over the image of her face and the warm and drowning feeling from her dreams flooded over her. _

_She stumbled back and felt his chest behind her and his hands place on her waist. _

_Fletcher assumed she had just lost her footing in her heels and decided to stand behind her so she would feel secure if it happened again. "Do you like it? I was inspired by you and our kiss...and that dream you told me about really made me feel right about this work."_

_Chyna stood silent. Her mind was still trying to take in the art in front of her while trying to control all the emotions swelling inside of her causing the rest of her body to react. _

_Fletcher was unaware of the effect the painting was having on the girl so he took the warm feeling that he felt radiating off her body as the humidity of the night air. "And you see how your eyes are blue?" He waited for Chyna to respond but when she did not he took it as offense. "Not that your eyes aren't beautiful! And that warm brown would have set fire to an already amazing face," he said quickly before hesitating about his next statement. He blushed lightly and said, "But I just wanted the viewer to see what you saw...in your eyes...and I was hoping...imagining...that would be me." _

_Fletcher rubbed the back of his neck as he gathered his courage and stepped out. He stood in front of her and said, "You know, cause my eyes are blue...like you were looking at me." He stepped closer to the girl and gulped, "I've always wanted you to look at me."_

_Chyna looked into the boy's eyes and said the only thing she could fathom out of every screaming sentiment and emotion that ran sporadically through her mind at that moment. "I like it."_

_Fletcher looked shocked by her simple statement but nonetheless was extremely pleased she liked his work. He couldn't say he hadn't hoped for more words from her, but the way she was looking at him made his eyes widened and his hands start to slightly shake. _

_He made another step forward and pulled her close to him. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her with everything he had. She pulled him closer to her by wrapping her arms around his shoulders and leaning into him._

_She finally pulled back and looked at the boy with her eyes wide. She could now think clearly and the impulse she had to kiss him melted away from her._

_Fletcher noticed the change in her expression and was about to apologize when he turned to see his mom running up to them._

"_Fletcher hun! You and Chyna Dear have to try these delish little fish cake appetizers," Mrs. Quimby shouted. _

(End of Flashback. Return to present in Fletcher's art studio)

Olive looked like she was about to burst by the end of Chyna's story. "Oh my gosh," Olive squealed as she put her hands on Chyna's shoulders. "Now that was the juicy story I was looking for!"

Olive lifted her chin and thought before asking. "But why the sudden change of mood? You know, after he kissed you? And you said it was an impulse...so was the kiss a mistake?"

Chyna looked at her friend with an unsure expression.

(Downstairs in Fletcher's Kitchen)

"So how was your big date with Chyna," Angus asked Fletcher as he poured syrup onto his pancakes.

"My mom barfed on me, some kid bit me at the hospital I took her to, Chyna had to carry me to my jeep before we even left her house, and Chyna was basically about to yack on me too after I kissed her," Fletcher said dejectedly as he leaned his elbows on the counter and put his face in his hands.

Angus took a bite of one of his pancakes and said, "So good right." Fletcher gave Angus a sour look as the boy lifted his shoulders. "What? I mean your girlfriend knows you're a weirdo so awkward stuff is bound to happen to you most of the time."

Fletcher lifted his head and frowned. "Dude, Chyna's not my girlfriend."

Angus paused with his fork up to his mouth and said, "Wait...we always refer to Olive and Chyna as our soon-to-be-one-day-may-as-well-call-it girlfriends. What's wrong man?"

Fletcher tilted the cup of juice in front of him to his lips and said, "Yeah, well I don't think Chyna ever wants to be mine." He took a gulp of the orange juice and sat it down. "I think she just likes being my muse...which is cool I guess," Fletcher gave Angus a blank look, "but it was worth a shot right."

Angus put down his fork and gave Fletcher a hard look. "We've been chasing these babes down since age eleven, no way am I letting you give up now! When our ladies come down here you are going to invite Chyna to the carnival tonight with me and Olive."

Fletcher felt a tinge of hope since his friend was encouraging him but he doubted Chyna wanted to continue with whatever was going on between them. Before Fletcher could answer, Olive and Chyna walked into the kitchen.

Angus was about to take another bite of his pancakes when he dropped his fork. "Whoa! Hot Mama," he shouted, letting out a wolf whistle at the end.

Chyna giggled and did a model turn in her dress. "Thanks Angus, Olive picked it out."

Angus nodded and smiled politely. "That's nice Chyna," he winked at Olive, "but I was talking about the fox behind you."

Chyna laughed as Olive rolled her eyes halfheartedly and took a seat beside Angus. Chyna looked over to Fletcher to offer him a kind smile but he was avoiding her eyes. She just assumed he was tired and cranky from lack of sleep considering his mom's illness last night.

She casually walked over to the counter and took the glass from beside Fletcher. "This is yours right," she asked the boy. Fletcher nodded and looked at her curiously. He watched her put the glass to lips and drink the juice slowly. She put the glass down and smacked her lips.

"Whoa, she put her lips on your glass dude! She may as well be kissing you," Angus teased, talking to Fletcher as if the girls weren't in the room.

Olive rolled her eyes and gave Angus a look. "You do know you're like seventeen right?"

Chyna gave an amused look as she picked up the glass again. "Oh no," she looked at Fletcher and gave a playful wink, "that's never happened before."

Fletcher didn't know how to respond so he just looked at the girl curiously as she took another sip and sat the glass down. She turned to grab something out the fridge while Angus stood and made his way over.

Fletcher looked at Olive for any information readable in her expression but the blonde was glancing at Angus as he walked away then hurriedly back down to the plate beside her.

Chyna stuck her head in the fridge to search for something to eat when she felt Angus move in beside her.

"Hey Chyna, do you think you could get Fletcher to come with us to the carnival tonight? I know Olive was going to ask you to come and I'd like to have another guy to hang out with," Angus asked quietly so Fletcher wouldn't hear.

"Yeah, of course Angus. That sounds fun," Chyna smiled at her friend. As they both stood from the fridge they turned to see Fletcher teasing Olive.

He watched Olive take a bite of Angus's pancakes and while he leaned over the counter said, "Ohh you used Angus's fork...that's like pinching his butt," the boy finished scrunching up his nose at the end.

"What! Awesome," Angus called out playfully as he winked at Olive and nodded his chin. Olive swatted Fletcher's arm and Chyna chuckled.


	19. Carnival

**Sorry it has taken so long to update! I do not own A.N.T. Farm and this is not the last chapter. **

"So what was with the hesitation," Olive asked Chyna as they waited at the gate for Fletcher and Angus to buy carnival tickets.

Chyna bit her lip and took Olive by the hand. She stopped once they were out of hearing range of the boys and confessed. "What if I'm only into Fletcher because I'm his muse? What if these feelings aren't real and I'm leading my best friend on?"

Olive gave her friend a gentle look as she placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Chyna chill! It will be okay, I'm sure you're just overreacting."

"But what if I'm not," Chyna growled in frustration.

"What's going on here," Angus asked as he and Fletcher approached the teenage girls."

"Nothing," Chyna sighed as she glanced over Angus and gave Fletcher a weak smile.

"You looked gorgeous in that dress last night, but I'm totally diggin the jean shorts," Fletcher playfully teased Chyna. He grinned as he watched her smile brighten as she rolled her eyes.

Chyna pushed lightly against his chest and giggled. "We are going to see how long the line for the roller coaster is."

Olive's eyes widened as fear took over her features. "Roller coaster!" She didn't have time to protest as Chyna pulled the girl through the gate entrance of the carnival.

Fletcher let the girls walk ahead of them as they walked inside. He pulled Angus to the sided and said, "Man I need your advice."

Angus shrugged. "Nah, I'm gona go comfort Olive."

Fletcher rolled his eyes and pulled out a few dollars. "I'll buy you cotton candy."

Angus took Fletcher by the arm and said, "You were saying my good friend?"

Once Fletcher purchased himself and Angus cotton candy he spoke. "I'm really concerned about this thing between me and Chyna."

Angus plopped some of the fluff into his mouth and sighed. "I thought we talked about this already. Remember this morning when she drank your juice...she totally digs you."

Fletcher brushed his fingers through his hair and explained. "But what if she digs the fact that she's my muse...and not so much that I'm completely in love with her."

Angus licked the sugar off his fingers and smacked his lips. "Then tell her she's not."

Fletcher raised a brow and tilted his head. "What?"

Angus tossed the stick into the trash and elaborated. "Tell her she's not your muse anymore. If she likes you for you she will still want to hang out," he wiggled his brows, "You know...the good way." The older boy turned to see Chyna and Olive walking towards them. "If she's only in it for the muse thing then prepare for a lifetime of awkwardness and a permanent residence in the friend zone."

Fletcher gulped and replied, "Great." He let the hand with the cotton candy drop down a bit.

"What's great," Chyna asked as she looked from Angus to Fletcher.

"You and me on our second date," Fletcher joked as he poked her in the stomach gently.

"Ew gross! This is not a double date," Olive grumbled as she wrinkled her nose.

Angus flexed his arm and offered it to the girl. "So Olive, ready to explore the festivities."

Olive reluctantly took his arm and looked over her shoulder as they walked towards the concession stands down the lane. "This is not a date," she shouted to her chuckling best friends.

Chyna looked up at Fletcher and rubbed her arm shyly. "Hi," she said.

"Hi," Fletcher responded, putting his free hand in his pocket while holding the cotton candy in the other. "So Chyna," Fletcher began as he picked at the cotton candy in his hand. "After you fell asleep last night...I uh watched you..."

Chyna raised a brow as she nodded for him to continue his odd statement.

Fletcher swallowed and cleared his throat. "You see I was trying to pull some inspiration for my next painting and I realized," he took a deep breath and closed his eyes to the ground, "I'm not inspired by you any more."

Chyna dropped her brow and frowned as a look of shock was evident in her eyes.

Fletcher looked up at her and held up a hand. "I mean I s-still love you but...you're just not my muse anymore." Fletcher studied Chyna as a look of confusion washed over her features. He bit his lip and shuffled his feet before nervously asking, "Do you want to hit up the Ferris wheel?"

Chyna kept her eyes on his shoulder and mumbled, "No thanks...will you excuse me for a moment." She walked past him and into the crowd.

Fletcher felt his eyes water a bit before he chocked out. "Yeah, s-sure." He watched her disappear into the crowd as he clutched his free fist and dropped the cotton candy to the ground. "Be strong Quimby," he sniffled, "Men don't cry. You had to see if her feelings were real," he whispered, "even if it hurts a little."

He felt a tug on his t-shirt and looked down to see a young boy who picked up the cotton candy. "Crying man, can I have this fluff stick," the little boy smiled up at Fletcher.

"There's more to life kid," Fletcher yelled out before wiping his nose with the back of his hand, "and I'm not crying."

The kid shrugged before taking the cotton candy and walking away.

"Uh Fletcher," a voice said as he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. Fletcher turned to see Chyna looking at him with a sweet smile.

Fletcher's eyes widened as he lifted his chin in the air and sniffled as he blinked back a few tears. He put his hands on his hips and cleared his throat. "Hey Chyna..."

Chyna narrowed her eyes slightly as she asked. "Are you okay?"

Fletcher brought his chin down and said in a soft tone. "I thought you wanted to leave...you know since you aren't my muse or whatever..."

Chyna have him a gentle look as she took his hands in hers. "Wait, I thought you still love me?"

Fletcher squeezed her hands and said. "Of course I do...I just thought..."

Chyna nodded and said, "That because I'm not your muse my feelings would change about you." Fletcher nodded. Chyna shrugged and said, "I thought so too...that's why I was so weird after we kissed last night. I just wanted to make sure I was in this for the right reasons." She smiled as she took a step closer to the boy. "So after you told me I'm no longer your muse...I went to the gate and asked myself...what do I really want? And then I made my decision."

Fletcher blushed lightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "And that," he cleared his throat, "that was?"

"I like you Fletcher," Chyna smiled before pulling him into a tight hug. "Muse or not."

Fletcher let out a sigh of relief. "Sweet," he mumbled happily into her hair as he held her close.


	20. Get to Work

(Sunday Evening)

"Where is that girl!" The shout startled a sleeping Chyna to bounce off the couch and onto the floor.

"You know it really hurts when that happens," she said in a groggy tone as she shakily pressed herself off the ground, "life isn't like the cartoons Parks."

"You're right about that ungrateful child," Mr. Parks bellowed as he lifted Chyna up then backed away to cross his arms, "If it were my head would have exploded ten times already after what you've done."

Chyna smacked her lips together as she tried to get use to the morning breath taste. She stretched as she looked to her mother and asked, "Mom what is he talking about?"

"Oh," Mr. Parks threw up his hands and turned in dramatically in a circle where he stood. "What is he talking about Mom! What has been done," he said in a drawn out sarcastic tone.

Mrs. Parks put a hand on her husbands shoulder and gave him a sympathetic look. "Honey why don't you go upstairs and unpack our bags. We've had a long trip."

Mr. Parks looked at his daughter as he dropped his hands to the side. Tears began to well in his eyes. "And you were always my favorite," he said as he pressed a hand over his heart, "curse the day you turned sixteen." With that said he grabbed the bags off the floor beside him and made his way up the stairs sobbing softly.

The peculiar look on Chyna's face from the start of her Father's rant was still present as she watched him walk up the stairs. She turned to her mother with a raised brow and pointed a thumb over her shoulder and motioned it at the stairs. "Uh, I didn't eat Dad's frozen burritos while you guys were gone."

Mrs. Parks let out a breath as she dropped her purse on the chair in front of her and crossed her arms over her chest. "No Chyna that is not what this is about."

Chyna folded her lips and furrowed her brow as she let her hand down. "I didn't eat his chocolate jerky stash either."

Mrs. Parks tapped her foot lightly and shook her head. "Chyna while we were on our trip I was paying some bills online and I saw the credit card charge."

Chyna thought for a second before she said, "Oh." She rubbed her fingers through her hair as the dress she bought for Fletcher's gala came to mind. She gave her mom a sheepish smile and gestured her hands around. "About that I…."

Mrs. Parks put her hand up to stop Chyna from talking. She shook her head as she reached over to pick her purse up from the couch. She rubbed her daughters cheek with one hand and said sternly, "Tomorrow after school I suggest you look for a job to pay for your very expensive dress."

Chyna dropped her shoulders and sighed. "Yes ma'am."

Mrs. Parks smiled at her daughter as she removed her hand and began to walk towards the stairs. "I'm going to go change then I'll be back down here so you can tell me about her weekend." The woman looked over her shoulder and smiled, "A girl doesn't just buy a dress that cost that much for no reason."

Chyna felt heat rise to her cheeks as she playfully rolled her eyes and plopped back down on the couch she had fallen asleep on.

(Monday Morning)

"Good morning stranger." Chyna heard a voice behind her say as she opened her car door.

She turned slightly to see Fletcher standing behind her with his skateboard in hand. She chuckled slightly and said, "I just saw you yesterday."

Fletcher shrugged. "True…but that's the best I could come up with so can I have a ride to school or what?"

Chyna rolled her eyes as she got into the car. "No…I think I'll let you walk to school."

Fletcher feigned a gasp as he walked around the car and opened the passenger side door. "Youth these days are so rude."

Chyna shook her head and laughed as she started the car. The ride to school was pretty relaxed with the sound of the radio playing lowly while the two talked.

"Yeah, I have to begin my job search after school today to pay off that dress," Chyna sighed as she drummed her fingers on the steering wheel.

Fletcher pressed himself back into the seat and flicked the wheel of his skateboard. "I might be willing to trade places with you. Getting wrapped up in your art isn't necessarily the best way to pass your classes. I'm not doing so hot in chemistry so I have to spend lunch and after school catching up."

"So I guess this past weekend was the most we will be seeing of each for a while," Chyna said suddenly. She tried to shake the slight disappointment that was erupting in her gut.

Fletcher looked over at her with a gleam in his eye. "You sounded kind of sad about that," he said hopefully.

She furrowed her brow as she pulled into the parking lot of the school and shut off the car. "And you sound happy about me being sad," she phrased as more of a question than a statement.

"No," Fletcher shook his head and replied, "I just…I mean…that could miss…me…"

"What," Chyna asked with a confused expression. She chuckled and reached for her bag in the back seat.

"Nothing," Fletcher said letting out a nervous breath. He gave her a wide smile and opened the door.

Once they got out the car and walked up to the front of the school they turned to each other.

"So I guess I'll see you…," Chyna began as she left the statement open ended for Fletcher to complete.

"Uh well I'll be in tutoring during lunch and we don't have that many classes together," Fletcher said as he glanced from the crowded hall back to the girl in front of him. "You will be working after school and I know I have loads of homework piled on."

Chyna pouted slightly without realizing it and crossed her arms. "So I guess pretty much never."

"Well that's why I came over this morning…maybe we could ride to school together and spend time that way," Fletcher smiled as he put his arm around her shoulder and looked down at her.

Chyna thought for a second and then nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that works."

"Great," he smiled, "I'll see you later Chyna." With that being said he made his way down the hall and Chyna watched after him.

She shook her head and furrowed her brows. _What am I doing,_ she thought to herself. She put a hand to her stomach and looked up_. And since when do I get disappointed about not spending time with Fletcher. _

Chyna was brought back from her thoughts when she saw Paisley happily walking towards her. "Hey Chyna," she asked in her bubbly voice.

"Hey Paisley," Chyna smiled as the began walking with the girl to their class.

Paisley leaned over slightly to quietly say, "I saw you at the carnival yesterday with Fletcher."

Chyna laughed slightly as she sat her bag down and slide into her seat. Paisley to the seat in front of her and turned around. "Olive and Angus were there too. I didn't see you there or else I would have said hey."

Paisley put her elbows on Chyna's desk. "Yeah I love carnivals! Cameron and I were leaving when I saw you and Fletcher hugging in the middle of the crowd. It was too adorable!"

Chyna gave an embarrassed smile as she took a notebook out of her bag. "Yeah, well we are kind of dating right now…just to see where it goes."

Paisley squealed and clapped her hands together. "Chyna that is wonderful! He's loved you forever! He must be imploding with happiness."

Chyna's eye twitched slightly as she have an amused smirk. "Imploding with happiness?"

Paisley nodded her head excited and continued to give her brightest smile.

"Yeah, I kind of am too," Chyna laughed gently as Paisley gave her a quick hug then turned to face the front.

(Wednesday Early Evening)

"So the job hunt has been a bust," Olive asked as she sipped on her smoothie. The two decided to walk down a sidewalk near a series of shops and clubs that were popular with teens in the area.

Chyna threw her head back and groaned. "Yes! Who knew finding a job would be this hard!"

Olive shrugged her shoulders and said, "Your hopes were kind of unrealistic for finding a job within a week any way. I project your hunt will take anywhere between a month or three months." She smacked her lips after she took another sip of her drink and said, "Unless you want to work at Bob's Grease Barn and sale cheap synthetic meat products."

Chyna tilted her head back forward and gave her friend a dead-panned look. "Always the sensitive one aren't you Olive."

"Yeah and you would be lost without me," Olive smiled as the continued walking and she bumped her playfully.

Chyna was not expecting the bump and Olive put too much force in it causing Chyna to stumble slightly. She would have been fine had not someone been walking with a huge box in front of her at that exact moment. The two collided and Chyna stumbled back catching the box in her hands.

"Sorry," an accented voice said.

Chyna turned sideways so the box would no longer block her view. In front of her stood a tall and tan skinned young man dressed in a fitted white shirt and dark jeans. Chyna stood unable to speak as she looked over his handsome face.

"You're hot," Olive spoke breaking the silence.

Chyna gave Olive a look before handing the box over to the young man. "Sorry about that," she said then put her hands on her hips and looked pointed at her friend, "and my friend."

Olive shrugged and whisper-talked as she leaned over towards her friend. "What he is."

The young man laughed as he sat the box down and put his hand forward for Olive to shake. Olive gave him a smile and shook his hand.

"I'm Olive," the girl said then released his hand that he then offered Chyna.

"And I'm Chyna," she said as she gently shook his hand and then glanced down at the box before looking back to him. "I'm sorry about running into you. I hope I didn't break anything."

The young man laughed and introduced himself. "I'm Samuel but my friends call me Sammy." He waved a hand at the box and shrugged. "Don't worry about the box. If anything you saved it from smashing into the ground."

Chyna smiled and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Well then I guess I'm a hero then."

Sammy smirked and picked up the box. "Well then hero do you mind opening the door for me," he said nodding towards the door of a store Chyna hadn't noticed before.

"Anything for my new damsel in distress," Chyna laughed jokingly as she walked over to the door and held it open.

The girls followed him inside and looked around.

"Wow, this place looks awesome," Olive said as she looked around. She looked over to Sammy who was placing the box on a small stage in the corner. "How come I've never been to this place."

Sammy stood and hopped off the mini stage. "How do you know you've never been here before. Maybe it wasn't good enough to remember," he said playfully.

Olive tilted her hip and popped the collar of her jacket. "I remember all things seen, heard, or smelled…don't even come at me bro."

Chyna laughed at her friend and walked up beside her. "Let's just say Olive has a really good memory."

Sammy nodded as he gestured to the girls to sit at a round table near him. "Well my Father just bought this place and hired a crew to do the renovations I designed for it. It's going to be a café with local talent. Hopefully a place that will be remembered," he said giving a wink at Olive.

Chyna's eyes widened as she leaned over the table slightly. "Wow! Your Dad bought you a café! You must be a really good son."

Sammy laughed and explained, "Well my father owns a bunch of cafés and nightclubs in Europe and a few in the Americas. I told him I wanted to get involved in the family business so he bought me this place. I'll be eighteen in a couple of months and I've been going to private school here for the past year. I live with my Aunt who lives in the area. She's going to help me run the place until I graduate."

"That is so cool," Chyna said as she looked around the café again then back to Sammy. He was looking at her with his dark kind eyes.

Olive's eyes lit up when an idea popped into her head. She nudged Chyna and nodded towards Sammy. "I know a certain someone who is looking for an after school job…"

Chyna gave Olive an embarrassed look and nudged her back.

"Done," Sammy said quickly in his charming accent. He gave a shy smile for his outburst and drummed his fingers on the table. "I mean," he looked at Chyna, "Anything for my new hero right."

Chyna gave him a grateful smile as she mouthed, "Thank you."

Olive hopped up from her seat and ran over to the microphone on the stage. "She can sing too!"

Sammy looked from Olive to Chyna. "You can sing?"

Chyna shrugged and put her hands in her lap. "Only a little."


	21. The Tutor

(Friday at Webster High)

"Is it okay if I say hello stranger now," Fletcher asked as he took a seat beside Chyna in the cafeteria.

Chyna sat her burger down and put her hands in her lap. "Well I've only seen you during our short commute to school and it's already Friday so I think it's acceptable now."

Fletcher smiled at her as he slide his seat closer to her. He reached for her fries and quickly took two away before she could swat his hand.

She chuckled and said, "What are you even doing here? I thought you had to study during lunch."

Fletcher took two more fries and put them in his pocket. "Well I snuck out to see you," he grinned and leaned forward.

Chyna leaned forward as well and smiled. "Well what are your plans for this weekend?"

Fletcher was about to respond when he felt someone tug the back of his shirt. He was thrown off balance and felt someone grip him by the arm and pull him out of the seat.

Chyna's eyes widened as she stood from her seat. She pointed at the girl who had her hand wrapped around Fletcher's arm. "Don't tell me Violet is your chemistry tutor!"

Violet rolled her eyes and scrunched up her nose. "I'm not just some dumb sports jock Parks. My dad is a science professor."

Chyna tilted her head and crossed her arms. "And your mom was what? A shark."

Violet let go of Fletcher and waved her hand. "Psh, she's too tough for that. She was world champion pro-wrestler."

Chyna was slightly amused that Violet didn't take her comment for sarcasm. She was then reminded why they were all standing talking to each other when Violet leaned against Fletcher and said, "Are you ready to go back to the library."

Fletcher looked up from the brunette in front of him to Chyna. He gave her an apologetic look before backing away from Violet and heading towards the cafeteria door.

Violet turned to look over her shoulder at Chyna. "By the way, Fletchy has a big chemistry exam Monday morning so we are going to have to spend all weekend getting him ready for it." Violet gave Chyna a bored look before walking out of the cafeteria.

Chyna felt an usual spark of anger pass through her before she shook it off and sat back down to finish her lunch.

After lunch Chyna made her way to class and decided to take a seat in the back. Since it was Friday her World History teacher decided to play a history film. Once the lights were dimmed and the teacher had fallen asleep at his desk Chyna took out her phone.

_**Violet has changed over the years huh**_

She sent the text to Olive and waited for her friend to respond.

_**Not really, last time I saw her she was still a body slamming Fletcher obsessed freak**_

Chyna usually would reprimand Olive for saying that about the girl but she suppressed the urge to chuckle and sent another message to her friend.

_**No I mean like her appearance…she has gotten kinda tall**_

Chyna thought looked up and counted a few desk in front of her. On the fifth desk she looked to the chair across from it and saw Violet tossing paper balls into the trash can at the front of the room.

_**Yeah…now that you mention it when we went to that basketball game a few weeks ago I remember seeing her play. Huh she has gotten pretty tall**_

Chyna read the message then looked back at Violet. The bright screen was casting a glow on her face. The sports pro flipped her long dark hair over her shoulder stretched back in her seat. Chyna looked down and sent another message to Olive.

_**But not that tall right. I mean she still is a jock. She gets sweaty and dirty playing for all those sports teams….and she barely dresses up for anything….just sweats and t-shirts.**_

Chyna sent the message then looked up to see Violet stand up and walk towards the door. She took the hall pass that the teacher kept clipped onto the board but dropped it as she snatched it from it's spot. She bent over to pick it up as Chyna watched several guys in the class practically fall out of their seat to see her back side. Chyna gulped as Violet left the room and two boys fist bumped after checking the feisty girl out.

Chyna felt her phone vibrate and she looked down to see Olive's message.

_**I just looked up Violet's profile and whoa! She is smoking**_

Chyna blinked and quickly sent a message back.

_**Please say you mean a cigarette **_

Chyna felt her phone buzz and groaned softly as she read the response.

_**No dude, crazy chick is actually hot. I'm looking at some pictures she posted from some beach volleyball trip she took**_

Chyna leaned her head against the desk and sighed. _Why didn't I notice how Violet changed before? And more importantly why do I care now, _the girl thought to herself. She scooted back in her seat so her forehead touched the edge of the desk and she could see the phone in her lap.

_**She has great hair too! **_

Chyna sighed and willed Olive not to send another response. Unfortuantely her phone buzzed again and she read the message.

_**Did you know she drove a sports car? And she was featured on the cover of some sports magazine she did an interview for**_

Chyna turned her phone off and closed her eyes. Deciding she rather sleep the rest of the class.

After her class and therefore her nap ended Chyna walked out to put her books in her locker. She was putting in her combination when she saw Fletcher walking towards her.

"Hey Fletcher," she greeted the boy as she opened her locker.

"Hey Chyna," Fletcher replied as he put his hand in his pocket. "Did you have a good day?"

Chyna smiled and nodded. She finished putting her books away and shut her locker before turning to him. "So about this weekend…the grand opening of that café I'm working at is tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to see me perform?"

Fletcher was about to respond when Violet cut him off. "As if we haven't all seen you sing before," she said in a bored tone.

Chyna looked the girl up and down as the brunette leaned her arm on Fletcher's shoulder.

Violet noticed Chyna looking her over and smirked. "What? I just got back from swim practice and didn't have much time to dry…got to get Fletcher home you know."

Violet's hair was framing her pretty face and the white t-shirt she had chosen was more form fitting than her usual choice. It was wet against her body showing the dark outline of her tank. She was also sporting some short running shorts that showed off her long legs.

"You're going home with her," Chyna practically squeaked as she turned to Fletcher. She cleared her throat and forced a smile. "I mean you are studying today at her house?"

Fletcher shrugged. "Yeah. My mom isn't home and I have a big test this Monday so unfortunately I will have to study this entire weekend," he said giving Chyna an apologetic look.

Violet looked over at Fletcher and gave a flirty look. "If your mom isn't home maybe we should study at your place."

"No," Chyna shouted as she held her hand out and stepped forward slightly. Both teenagers looked over at the girl. Chyna gave a weak smile and tugged at her bag. "I mean no, don't worry about it Fletcher….your test is the most important thing right now. You can see me sing another time."

"Okay," Fletcher said slowly as he gave Chyna a curious look.

"Well, I've got to go," Chyna said in a rush as she laughed nervously. She pushed past the two and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when she reached the front doors.

(Friday Evening at the café)

"There," Chyna said aloud as she adjusted the fixture on the dark high shelf that wrapped around the top of the wall. She felt herself be lifted down and she hooked her foot on the step on the ladder. She looked down as she climbed down the ladder as Sammy climbed down before her.

At the last step she took his hand and hopped down. She tucked some loose hair behind her ear and gave Sammy a serious look. "I demand a raise for risking my life for a cheap clay pot."

Sammy laughed and held up his hands. "No can do. Dangerous stunts are a part of the job." He stepped back as Chyna tried to playfully hit his shoulder. The shelf was too high for the ladder so Sammy had to hold Chyna up from his position on the ladder to put the clay pot up.

Chyna took the cloth that was on the table beside her and tossed it over her shoulder. She put her hands on her hips. "I can't believe I've only been working here for like four days," she chuckled and continued, "It feels like forever."

Sammy put a hand on her shoulder and gestured around the room. "Well you came in Tuesday and I've put you to work setting up everything for hours since then. I'm surprised your Dad hasn't dragged you out of here."

Chyna let out a laugh and looked up at Sammy. "My Dad carried me on his shoulders once he found out I'd get an employee discount on biscotti."

Sammy chuckled and let go of the girl's shoulder. He walked over to the door on the other side of the room that led to his office. "Well I promise this was the hardest part of your job. Once we open tomorrow it should be pretty smooth sailing. You are a natural people person and know the menu front and back."

Chyna sat down on a table and played with the rag on her shoulder. "Yeah I think I'll be a pretty awesome waitress."

Sammy returned and handed Chyna a guitar. "I'm sure you have your own being a musical prodigy and all but my Dad gave me this when I was younger. I figured you could use it during your performance for the grand opening."

Chyna took the guitar and began to play. Sammy took a seat in the chair in front of her and swayed to the music. He closed his eyes and began to sing softly, blending in perfect with the melody.

Chyna began to drift into the music as well and hummed softly, making the music more full as it warmed the café. Before long she was singing with him and playing the instrument as if she were breathing rather than displaying a skill. Her eyes closed gently as her lips continued to move with his. Both of them being caressed by the peaceful music.

"Uh hum." The sound of someone clearing their throat was heard and the spell of the music was broken. Chyna opened her eyes to see Fletcher standing at the door. She glanced at Sammy who seemed to be closer to her than she remembered with the arm that he had placed on the table pressed against the side of her leg.

"Fletcher! Hey what are you doing here," Chyna smiled as she handed Sammy the guitar and hopped off the table. She strolled over to the boy and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a loose hug.

"Hey Chyna," Fletcher said without looking at the girl. His eyes were glued to Sammy who had stood to place the guitar on the stage.

"You didn't answer my question. I thought you were studying," Chyna said smiling up at the boy and gently ruffling his hair.

Fletcher looked down at Chyna and forced a smile. "Yeah I got hungry so I took Violet out to the burger place across the street."

Chyna stepped back from the boy and an angry look came across her features. "Excuse me?"

Sammy sensed some tension so he walked over to the two and put his hand forward for Fletcher to shake. "You must be the friend Chyna told me about. Nice to meet you. I'm Sammy."

Fletcher reluctantly shook Sammy's hand and gave a polite nod. "Hey," Fletcher said curtly.

Chyna huffed slightly and put a hand on her hip. "Well I guess we better let Fletcher get back to his date." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned to face Sammy. "If you need me I'll be in the back making sure the schedule you made for employees is available for them to look up online."

Chyna looked over her shoulder at Fletcher giving him a glare. "Hope Violet's dry by now. It looks really tacky and desperate to be prancing around like that."

Fletcher furrowed his brows as he tried to understand her comment. His confusion turned to anger when he noticed Sammy wink at Chyna as he said, "Your damsel thanks you oh hero."

Chyna giggled then gave Fletcher one last angry look before disappearing into the office.


	22. Saturday Part One

"He has a freaking accent Olive," Fletcher shouted, "An accent!" He leaned back in the chair and put his feet on the table in front of him.

"First of all you can't shout in a library you idiot," Olive scolded before she swatted his leg. "Second of all that librarian is going to kill you if you don't get your feet off this table."

Fletcher looked up at the librarian who was making a finger gun towards him and pretending to fire it. He gulped and took his feet off the table. He whispered to the blonde sitting beside him, "Sheesh librarians have gotten more strict over the years."

Olive rolled her eyes and put down the book she was reading. Fletcher called Olive in a panic the night before and begged her to meet him in the public library before Violet came to tutor him. Olive was going to turn him down, since she was supposed to be leaving that afternoon to visit her grandfather in Colorado, but agreed to meet him at the last minute.

"Fletcher, why was is so vital for me to meet you this morning," Olive asked in a bored tone.

Fletcher widened his eyes and leaned forward to whisper-yell. "How can you not know! The love of my life is being seduced by Enrique Iglesias and I'm stuck learning quantitative chemistry!"

Olive's eyes lit up as she turned to face Fletcher. "So you've seen how hot he is too! I can't wait to visit Chyna at work next week."

Fletcher took Olive by the shoulders and gently shook her. "Pay attention woman," he shouted. He gave a nervous smile over his shoulder to the librarian that now pretended to be sharpening a knife. He looked back at Olive and said in a quieted tone, "How am I supposed to compete with a rich pretty boy with the voice of an angel?"

Olive pushed Fletcher away and rolled her eyes. "You are over reacting Fletcher. You act like Chyna has a track record of flaking because of a hot guy."

Fletcher widened his eyes and waved his hands at Olive. "Cause she does," he said with his voice cracking a bit.

Olive folded her lips and stared into the boys eyes. She blinked and said, "Oh yeah." She started to laugh a little as she took the book off the table and put it in her lap. "She broke up with Tim that teen model from New York last year for Darius the popular rapper from the teen club that got closed down. She almost missed my graduation when that Ricky guy with the dimples took her for a picnic that morning…"

Fletcher slammed his hand down on the table beside him and said in a frustrated voice, "Okay, we get it."

Olive bit her lip and gave Fletcher a sympathetic look. "And I guess she broke up with James for…"

"Me," Fletcher said in an exasperated voice. He put his face in his palms and groaned. "Olive how could I be so stupid. I'm just the guy who paints her cause she's my muse."

Olive pulled his hands away from his face and leaned forward. "But Chyna told me you said she wasn't your muse anymore?"

Fletcher shook his head and dropped his shoulders. "No Olive. That was a lie. Of course she is still my muse and I'm pretty sure she still knows that." The boy leaned his side on the back of the chair and gave Olive a look.

Olive was use to Fletcher being pretty emotional but the broken look in his eyes was enough to make her hurt a little inside. "Fletcher…"

"I just thought," Fletcher downcast his eyes as he spoke softly. "I just thought that finally it was my chance." He looked up at the girl who noticed a slight watery cover to his eyes. "That she would look at me the way I've always," his voice broke slightly before he cleared his throat and continued, "The way I've always looked at her." He shrugged and looked away to the window in the back of the room. "I guess I was wrong. Chyna Parks will never love me the way I love her. We didn't stand a chance and I was an idiot to think so."

Olive fought back the tears in her own eyes and touched his cheek gently. "Fletcher…"

The boy turned away and stood from the chair. "Thanks Olive for talking with me," he said in a distant tone, "I better go find Violet so we can study."

Olive watched the boy walk away with his head down. She sighed and took out her phone. "Guess I better change that flight to next weekend. Sorry Gpa," she said to herself.

(Saturday Early Evening)

Chyna rushed around the café filling last minute orders. When the last person got their cup of coffee to go she ran over to close lock the door. She let out a breath then turned to her co-workers who erupted in a cheer.

"Great job guys," Sammy shouted over the cheering and hugging. "I'd say this morning has made an awesome grand opening and it's totally thanks to all of you!"

"You're welcome," one of the waitresses shouted back, earning a laugh from the group.

"Now don't forget we will be reopening at eight tonight for next round," Sammy smiled and winked over at Chyna, "Where one of our own very special ladies will be giving an awesome performance."

A few employees made suggestive "Oh's" while a few of the girl employees threw Chyna jealous looks.

"Okay settle down guys," Sammy chuckled, "just make sure you are on time for your shift and bring you're A-game. If you guys work as hard as you did this morning tonight will be amazing."

"He even makes the phrase A-game sound hot," a waitress leaned over and whispered to Chyna.

Everyone cleared out and Sammy made his way over to Chyna. He gave her a high-five and said, "I am so pumped after today. I wonder if this is how my Dad felt after his first shop."

Chyna patted him and the back and smiled. "I am sure it felt just like this and I know he is going to be insanely proud when you tell him how well this morning went."

Sammy wrapped his arms around Chyna and spun her in a circle. He sat her down and smiled. "Thank you so much for all the help you've given me in just a few days time. You really are my hero."

Chyna blushed and fiddled with her apron as she watched Sammy walk away.

"Why are you blushing!" A voice yelled from beside the girl.

Chyna jumped slightly and looked over at the girl beside her. "Olive! How did you get in here!"

"Answer the question," Olive demanded as she jabbed a finger at the girl's stomach.

"Ow! Crazy! Because Sammy said something nice to me and I appreciated it," Chyna yelled back. She looked around the room to see if anyone was staring but everyone was so tired from working they were caught up in their own worlds.

"And that is all right…no mushy girl feelings…no butterflies," Olive asked skeptically with her arms folded across her chest.

"No," Chyna said simply, raising her brow at Olive.

"No heat," Olive asked in the same prodding tone.

Chyna flushed and a silly smile spread across her lips. She shook her head shyly, or as shy as a girl with such a bold personality could muster. "I've only felt heat with…" Chyna snapped out of her thoughts and stomped her foot. "Wait! Why are you here asking me all these questions? I thought you were going out of town?"

Olive dropped her arms to her side and sighed. "I came in with the last customer and hided out in the bathroom until you guys locked the door. I just needed to talk to you."

Chyna gave her friend a look over and noted the serious expression Olive held. She took off her apron and said, "Okay. Let me grab my bag from the back then we can go." Olive nodded and waited for Chyna to get her things.

When Chyna returned the two walked out of the café and headed down the sidewalk. "So what's up," Chyna asked in a curious tone. "Are you and Angus doing okay?"

Olive rolled her eyes and said in a frustrated voice, "There is no me and Angus!" She ignored Chyna's laughter and then began in a calm voice. "Fletcher thinks you like Sammy."

Chyna looked over at Olive and said. "Well I do like Sammy. He is charming and nice. Such a great guy."

Olive gave Chyna a pointed look. "No. He thinks you like him in the hot foreign guy make-out session way."

"Gross," Chyna said instinctively as she turned the corner with her friend.

Olive stopped immediately and grabbed Chyna by the arm. "Wait…you don't like him that way?"

Chyna looked at Olive as if the blonde had said something utterly ridiculous. "Of course not Olive," she looked down at her feet and smiled, "I'm dating Fletcher."

Olive backed up slightly and held up a hand. "Gross! Wait…don't tell me you," Olive started to say when Chyna looked back up to her. She studied her best friend's face. The girl looked carefree and so sure of herself. You could see the happiness in her eyes and a hint of the flush in her cheeks from her admission to dating Fletcher.

Olive could feel a smile starting to form on her lips. She held back a light laugh and spoke mostly to herself. "How could we be so stupid…it's so obvious now…this is so different from the other times…now I know why you kept texting me about Violet…."

Chyna's expression darkened as she stepped forward and put her hands on her hips. "What about Violet? What are you talking about Olive? What's going on?"

Olive snapped out of her thinking aloud and blinked. She put her hands behind her back and said, "I think you should talk to Fletcher. He thinks you're going to flake on him like you did all your past boyfriends."

Chyna looked offended as she crossed her arms. "I did not flake on my past boyfriends!"

Olive said simply, "Yes you did. And don't you dare get mad at Fletcher for assuming the worst. The boy has followed you around for years and all he has seen is you drop one attractive guy for the next. What was he supposed to assume?"

Chyna let her jaw drop as she threw her arms down to her sides. "I'm a teenage girl what do you expect?"

Olive gave Chyna a deadpanned expression as she said, "Violet put her profile status as kissing Fletcher."

"I'm going to rip her split ends right off her pretty little head," Chyna blurted out angrily before slapping her palm over her mouth. She gave Olive an embarrassed look before sliding her hand off her mouth.

"So it's okay for you to be jealous but Fletcher can't be," Olive said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Chyna let out a breath and tilted her head back. She tilted it back forward and sighed, "No, it's not." She adjusted her bag on her shoulder and said, "But Fletcher should know how I feel about him. I like him and just because I haven't made the best choices about guys in the past doesn't mean I would lead him on."

Olive looped her arm around her friend's arm and the two began walking again. "Well how is he supposed to know that? Remember Fletcher is really sensitive when it comes to you. Even though this is just a fun chance to date a guy to you, for him this is a dream come true. Something he has wanted for a really long time is finally in reach and he thinks Sammy can take it away from him."

Chyna nodded as she took in what Olive was telling her. She looked over to her friend and smiled, "You're right. This means everything to Fletcher so I need to be sensitive to how he feels…and I need to make sure he knows how I feel too."

Olive gave her friend a side hug and smiled.

Chyna thought to herself when an idea popped into her mind. "Hey Olive, are you still visiting your grandfather this weekend?"

"No that trip has been postponed," Olive replied.

Chyna stopped and looked over to her friend. "Good. I'm going to need a few favors."

**Hey Lovelies! I would like to thank you all so much for the reviews. The next chapter will be the last and I hope you like it. Thank you so much for all the support, it means so much! **


	23. Saturday Part Two The Moon and Sea

**I do not own A.N.T. Farm.**

**(Chyna's Car)**

Olive glanced nervously out the window to see blue and white houses as the car passed them by. The neighborhood looked friendly and inviting yet the girl could not shake the fear erupting in her belly. She shifted her wide blue eyes to the driver and gulped.

"Chyna…are you sure you want to do this," Olive asked. She gave a nervous laugh and added, "Why don't you just turn the car around and drive to Sammy's café? There will be a lot of guys your type there."

Chyna narrowed her eyes as she saw their destination up ahead. She shook her head and said firmly, "No Olive. Fletcher is dating me not Violet!"

"He thinks you guys have broken up," Olive replied, gripping her seatbelt as the car moved closer to Violet's house.

"Well we haven't," Chyna said in a softer tone before smirking a little, "and I'm going to make sure he knows that."

Olive made a gagging motion with her finger as she relaxed a bit and a teasing glint was present in her eyes.

Chyna's smirk fell and a look of seriousness took over her features. "But first I need to make sure Violet knows that."

Olive tensed again and her fear resurfaced. Olive bit her lip and turned to face the front. "She's going to beat you up then she's going to beat me up," she cried out dramatically.

Chyna rolled her eyes before looking at the bright yellow house in front of them once she pulled into the drive way.

"Fletcher isn't expecting Violet until seven right," Chyna asked her best friend as they simultaneously removed their seat belts.

Olive gave a short nod. "Yep they took a break from their library study session at five and he said she was returning for more studying at his house at seven."

"Perfect," Chyna smirked as she opened the door to step out and make her way toward Violet's door. She heard Olive shut the passenger side door and the sound of her shoes patting the ground as she made her way beside her.

Olive held Chyna's arm back to keep the girl from going any farther toward the house. "And you did text James beforehand right," Olive asked cautiously.

Before Chyna could respond. the two friends heard a scoff and turned to see an athletic brunette with her arms folded in front of them.

She glared at Chyna and spat, "Still messing with your old boyfriend…pathetic."

"You've got some nerve," Chyna growled as she clenched her fist and moved toward the girl.

Olive held her back and rubbed her shoulder soothingly. "Look what you've done Violet! I've never seen Chyna jealous but evidently it makes her crazy," Olive shouted.

Violet let out an exaggerated yawn and adjusted the bag on her shoulder. "Is there any reason you two dweebs are here," she gave Chyna a mocking look, "there's a certain art prodigy that needs me."

Chyna shook Olive off her and took another step toward Violet. She narrowed her eyes and shook her finger. "Back off from him Violet! You basically dropped out of our lives then popped out of nowhere claiming to like Fletcher!" Chyna leaned back and put her hands on her hips. "In fact…you haven't been stalking Fletcher since," she glanced at her blonde best friend and thought for a moment, "since Olive and Angus graduated."

Violet rolled her eyes and put one hand on her own hip. "Like you would have noticed princess…if I can recall correctly…you were late to that graduation. Fletcher had been sulking for a week because some loser wanted to take you on a picnic."

Chyna's hand slipped slightly from her right hip but she held her stance. _I put that boy through a lot didn't I _she thought to herself.

Violet let out a bored sigh. "When that happened I gave up then on that basket case. Who loves someone who doesn't love them back!"

Chyna and Olive raised their brows at the girl and gave her a blank look.

Violet dropped her hand to the side and stomped her foot slightly. "Well there is a time limit for it…like a few years tops," she shook her finger, "but there comes a point where enough is enough!"

"True," the two best friends nodded in agreement.

Olive shook her head and held up both her hands. "Whoa…wait a second." She gave Violet a look as she took a step up beside Chyna. "If you don't like Fletcher why are you throwing your study dates in Chyna's face?"

Violet glared and snarled a bit, causing Olive to jump back and sort of hide behind Chyna.

Violet pointed angrily at Chyna. "This jerk has been ruining my love life for years! First she steals the heart of my Fletchy…but fine whatever." Violet put her hand down and bit her lip before continuing. "But then she got in the way of my new crush…"

Chyna furrowed her brows as she visibly relaxed into a less hostile stance. "Huh?"

Violet blew out a frustrated breath as she made her way over to the hood of Chyna's car.

Olive leaned over and whispered, "Careful Chyna I think she wants to wrestle your car."

Chyna held back a chuckle as she turned to watch Violet sit on the hood and wrap her arms around her legs. The musician walked over to the athlete and leaned on the metal beside her.

"You know I'm like the star of the football team at Webster High," Violet began, "the only person who was even close to being as good as me was James."

"You liked James," Olive asked walking over to the other side of the hood.

"No, no. I wasn't finished," Violet answered before continuing. " Well when you two started getting all chummy last year it left me and that stupid friend of his Ty to keep our loser team in shape."

"So me and James hanging out made you have to work with someone you didn't get along with," Chyna asked a bit confused.

"No," Violet screamed, "let me finish my story!"

Chyna made a show folding her lips tight as Olive nodded obediently with a look of fear in her eyes.

"Anyway," Violet let out a hot breath and unwrapped her arms from her legs to stretch them out. "Me and Ty worked pretty," she smiled a little to herself and began to twirl a strand of her hair, "Well together. Great even. So after a year of getting to know him I finally decided to take it to the next level…you know ask him on a date." The small smile that had begun to develop quickly melted to a scowl as she continued her story. "But then you had to go and date James and ruin it all for me!"

"What," Chyna shouted as she pushed herself away from the hood and looked at the loud girl in front of her.

"Yeah when you two started going out Ty suggested that everyone on the football team stay focused on the game. One member being love struck was enough he said," Violet fumed. "Then to make things worse instead of holding onto James you let him break up with you before he moved! Ty was even more wrapped up with James then. Now with his best friend gone there is no way he will spend time with me!"

"But how is that Chyna's fault," Olive asked as she replayed the conversation in her mind. "Ty not being emotionally available and James moving away are not in her control."

Violet hopped off the car and threw her arms up. "Well I don't care! It made sense in my head okay! I'm a teenage girl what do you expect!"

Chyna was pretty quiet as she also replayed Violet's confession. She slowly looked up at Violet and said, "So let me get this straight…you were just using Fletcher to get back at me…"

Olive bit her tongue as she watched a figure rise from behind a bush near them. He held a finger up to his lips as he slowly made his way to stand behind Violet.

Violet scrunched up her nose. "Well when you say it that way it sounds bad…but," she shrugged, "Yeah I guess."

Chyna's face held a look of disbelief and anger. "Seriously? You did that to him? All for some guy?"

Violet kicked a pebble in the driveway and growled. "Fine…that was pretty lame of me," she looked up at Chyna and said, "but you're the queen of boy crazy so I'm sure you've done some stupid things too."

Olive leaned over and patted Chyna on the back while nodding. "Yeah, she's probably right. I mean look…you drove over here to fight a martial arts champion."

Chyna looked offended. "I am not boy crazy! And I keep telling you I'm not going to fight her!" Chyna smacked her lips and moved her head as she glared at Violet, "I was going to yell at her and make her explain her actions."

Violet raised a brow at Chyna.

The musician coughed in her fist and added, "Then when she inevitably attacked me for yelling at her I may have tried to hit her at least twice."

"With those noodle arms," Violet scoffed then laughed, genuinely amused. Olive chuckled a bit too.

Chyna's jaw dropped. She was about to tell the two girls off when she was interrupted by a male voice.

"So does this mean you don't need any back up," Ty said from his position behind Violet.

The feisty football player turned slowly to see Ty standing behind her grinning.

Chyna shook her head. "No I think we've got this."

"Ty," Violet chocked out while she looked at him with wide eyes. The girl rubbed her shoulder and turned her focus to Chyna. "Um Chyna…why is Ty here."

"He is why I sent James a text message," Chyna explained. "I asked him to message Ty in case me and Olive needed back up…"

Olive chuckled lightly and clapped her hands. "But what a weird turn in circumstances. The guy Chyna brought to beat you up to stop you from beating her up when she tried to beat you up for the boy that hated the best friend of that guy who is the boy you like and the reason you would've had to beat Chyna up for trying to beat you up for the boy she likes."

"Huh," the other three teenagers said in unison as they all gave Olive strange looks.

Ty shook his head and held up a hand. "Look Violet, Chyna just wanted me here in case I had to pull you off of her."

Chyna nodded and spoke. "Yeah, I just wanted to keep you away from Fletcher and I figured things would get ugly…you know with you anger issues…so I needed someone strong to keep you back."

"And I was going to call an ambulance if that didn't work," Olive added brightly.

"I didn't know you liked Ty," Chyna said apologetically as she gave the embarrassed girl a sympathetic look.

"Whatever," Violet mumbled as she gave Chyna and Olive a weak glare then tried to storm past Ty.

The boy grabbed her by the arm gently and tugged her back toward him. "I was wrong…about that staying focused stuff…I was really just jealous that James got to be with the girl he wanted."

All three girls looked at the boy, curious to find out what he would say next.

The boy looked down at the ground and continued, "I like you too Violet. It's just James and I have been friends forever so him moving away was a big deal for me. Then I thought you were with that Fletcher guy…" Ty would have continued but he was interrupted by a punch to the stomach.

"What! You like me too and you made me go through all that," Violet screamed as she shoved his shoulder.

Ty shook off the punch and grinned at Violet. "But you still like me."

Violet opened her mouth then closed it as she tried her hardest to glare at the boy.

"Wait," Chyna interrupted the awkward interaction. "Were you actually helping Fletcher pass his chemistry class though?"

Violet looked at Chyna as if she were the dumbest person in the world (which Violet may actually believe). "Duh! I use to like the guy… why would I make him flunk out," Violet gave a mocking smirk, "apparently that's your job."

Chyna narrowed her eyes at the brunette and clenched her fist. "Okay," Olive said in a nervous tone, "We'll just leave you two love birds alone." She took Chyna by the arm and pulled her towards the door of her vehicle.

Once Chyna was in the car Olive ran over to the passenger side and called out to Violet. "Text Fletcher to let him know he is no longer in need of your tutoring services!"

Violet gave a curt nod and dismissively waved her hand at the girls.

Chyna backed out of the driveway and let out a breath. "Well that was not how I expected that to go but whatever. At least she is not after my boyfriend."

Olive looked over at Chyna and grinned. "Did you just call Fletcher your…"

Chyna bit her lip. "Shut up," she said quietly as she continued to drive to their next destination.

**(Fletcher's House)**

Fletcher glanced down at the time on his phone again. "Where could captain crazy be," he said aloud to the empty house. His mother again was not home and he had been waiting for the past half hour for his tutor to return.

He fell back on the couch and rubbed his fingers over his face. "Please God let Violet get here soon." He let out a large sigh before turning to look at the painting on the wall across the room. "The last thing I want to do is think about Chyna and unless I have something to distract me that's all I'm going to do."

He sat up and walked over to the painting. He traced his fingers over the lines of color and closed his eyes. "And how can I not when she is every second of my day…cursed is the soul of an artist…a slave to the inspiration of his work."

He opened his eyes and stepped back from the painting. "Man I have got to stop talking like that," he said as she shook his head and walked back over to flop onto the couch.

A moment passed before he felt his phone buzz and he opened the message.

_**Sorry Fletchy ; ) I quit **_

Fletcher's eyes widened as he reread the message. "What! Is she seriously that crazy!"

He frantically dialed the girl's number and waited for her to pick up but it went to voicemail. He tried seven more times before the girl picked up the phone.

"Violet! What does your message mean? You can't just," he began yelling to the phone when the girl interrupted him.

"Stop calling me! I'm busy," she shouted before hanging up.

Fletcher looked at the phone with his mouth hung open. "I'm going to fail chemistry," he said hoarsely. He looked down at the carpet. "Even worse…I spent a week with Violet for no reason."

He tossed the phone to his side and blinked several times before hearing the doorbell ring. He combed his fingers through his hair before opening the door.

"Hey Olive," Fletcher greeted his friend. He raised his brow and glanced around. "What are you doing here?"

Olive ignored his question and walked into the house. "Where are your chemistry notes," she asked.

A look of relief passed over his features. "Awesome," he smiled excitedly, "You are going to help me study!" He wiped his brow with the back of his hand. "I was getting really worried because Violet quit on me and I didn't want to loose the love of my life and fail chemistry too."

Olive spotted Fletcher's backpack and lifted it up. "Is this where you keep all your study materials?"

Fletcher nodded. "Yeah," he replied as he walked over to her. He scrunched up his brow and asked, "Why are you dressed like that?"

Olive looked down to the running shorts and tank she had on. She looked back up to Fletcher and tilted her head to the side as her pony tail brushed against her shoulder. "Wednesday's I do yoga," she gave a wicked grin, "Thursdays I marathon train."

"What," Fletcher began before Olive ran past him. He spun around and shouted, "Hey! Get back here Olive!"

He ran out the door and slammed it behind him as he took off to catch the girl.

**(Sammy's Café)**

Fletcher panted as he stopped in front of the café. He had his hands on his knees and was bent over as he desperately tried to regain his breath. He stood up and let out a groan as he waved his shirt to let the cool night air hit his hot skin.

"I. Am," he swallowed a thick lump as he shut his eyes, "going to kill her." After a few more seconds to catch his breath he opened his eyes and made his way into the store he saw her go inside.

He immediately tensed when he realized where she had led him. He looked around the café and saw Sammy laughing happily with a waitress that looked like Chyna from back.

Fletcher glared at the handsome young man then took a look around the rest of the room. His eyes widened as he noticed the guy from drama club that always hit on Chyna sitting in the far left. He then saw the loser she dated two years ago juggling biscotti to impress the cashier.

The more he looked around the more he noticed the café was filled with guys Chyna had dated or in the past had taken interest in.

He found Olive smiling at him and leaning against the wall behind him. He stomped over to the girl and asked in a frustrated tone, "What is wrong with you? Why would you bring me here?" He waved a hand to gesture around the room. "Have you not noticed it's infested with dudes Chyna picked instead of me over the years."

"Exactly," a voice spoke from beside him.

Fletcher jumped slightly and turned. He hadn't noticed Chyna walking to stand beside him when he was questioning Olive.

He felt his heart beat a little faster and his lips instinctively curl up to form a soft smile. "You look beautiful," he said gently as he looked her over with kind eyes.

"She's wearing her work uniform," Olive added with a little teasing in her voice.

Chyna took the backpack from Olive and handed it to Fletcher. "Thanks Olive," Chyna said while offering her female best friend a smile. "I'll take it from here."

Olive winked at Chyna and gave Fletcher a pat on the shoulder before heading to the bathroom to change. Guys were already beginning to check her out and Angus wasn't there yet to tell them to back off.

Fletcher rubbed the back of his neck and stepped away from Chyna. "Look Chyna, I know you want me to see you perform for the grand opening but Violet quit and I really need to study," the boy started before Chyna interrupted.

She put a finger to his lips and smiled. "Don't hide behind that Fletcher." She gave him a knowing smile and stepped toward him.

Fletcher gave an inward sigh at her touch but willed his heart to stop beating so fast and his feet to move him back from her. _Don't stand to close, _he thought to himself, _It will only make the one who's not good enough love you more. _

As he stepped back she again moved forward and moved her hand to his cheek.

The boy leaned his cheek into her palm and closed his eyes as his hands ached to pull her closer to him. He snapped out of his thoughts and stepped around her. He faced her and pleaded with his eyes for her to stop. "Chyna, please don't do this to me," he voiced his plea. "I can't be here with every boy you chose instead of me…knowing one day I'll be just like one of them…it already hurts too much."

Chyna didn't loose her nerve but gave him a brighter smile. "Fletcher, you will never be like one of them." She pointed a thumb at the guys as she glanced around the room with dull eyes.

She returned her gaze to him and felt her face warm up. Her eyes began to shine with admiration as she continued. "You've loved me since the day you met me and have waited patiently since then. You knew I'd see you one day…and now that it's happened…do you really want to run away?"

Fletcher looked at Chyna with longing. He had no clue how to respond. Suddenly he heard a voice call out, "Whoa! Babe alert!" He winced when he heard a group of girls giggling.

He and Chyna looked over to the door of the café to see Paisley and Cameron walking in with a crowd of teenaged girls. All the guys in the café immediately fixed their hair and straightened their jackets as the girls began to take seats with them.

Fletcher saw Paisley wave excitedly at Chyna before taking a seat with Cameron at a table for two. The artist set his blue eyes on Chyna and wordlessly asked her to explain.

Chyna smiled and said, "Paisley got that modeling contract a few weeks ago and I asked her to bring some teen models." She chuckled. "How else was I going to get these guys to come watch me sing."

Fletcher nodded as he put a hand in his pocket. "Why did you invite all these guys?"

Chyna took off her apron and tossed it to one of her co-workers. "Business for Sammy," she bit her lip, "and it's a part of my gift to you." Fletcher still looked nervous and confused so she explained. "I wrote you a song." She held out her hand. "Let me sing it to you."

Fletcher looked down at her palm. His eyes began to burn with tears that he refused to let fall in a room full of males (especially since most of them were more athletically built and more handsome than him). He was conflicted. His heart was always at her feet but he knew the moment he took her hand…that he would belong to her…that he could never recover and she could break him.

"I won't hurt you," Chyna said looking him straight in the eye. There was a firmness in her tone that made his hand jerk forward and allow it to be wrapped in her own.

She walked backwards as she led him to a seat in the middle of the room. She gave him another smile before turning and walking towards the stage.

Sammy handed her the guitar and gave her a wink. "Get him hero." She mouthed thank you to him and walked onto the stage.

She waved at the audience to get them to calm down their chatter. "How's everybody doing tonight," she spoke into the microphone.

A few people clapped and whistled while some of her more bitter boyfriends glared at her.

"First I would like to thank you for coming out and supporting my new friend Sammy's awesome café. He has worked really hard to make this place a success and I hope all of you spread the word about this place," she said before smiling at Sammy who waved toward the crowd.

"This place rocks," Angus yelled from the crowd. He had found Olive and was protectively standing beside her to keep the interested guys at bay.

Chyna chuckled but then a look of uncharacteristic nervousness overcame her features. She cleared he throat and looked down at the guitar. "I'm going to play a song I wrote…it's um about a guy," she said. She slowly looked up to see Olive giving her a big smile and a thumb up.

Chyna bit her lip and looked around the room. "He has waited for me for a really long time and I always chose someone else…but he never gave up." She looked Fletcher straight in the eye and shook slightly from the heat that rose inside of her when their stares connected. "Tonight…out of every guy in here…and any guy out there…I choose you."

Fletcher felt his stomach drop and his arms began to tingle. He felt his breath begin to shallow and his right leg started to shake. She sat down on a stool that was on stage and began to play. The music wrapped around him and held him firmly to his seat as her voice seemed to whisper in only his ears.

_The artist had his muse_

_Yet the stars she'd choose_

_But he refused to loose_

_And spoke these words to me_

_I'm your world's new moon_

_Can you feel my pull_

_Make your ocean swoon_

_Waiting by your side_

Chyna stood as she continued to play the guitar while slowly walking toward Fletcher, swaying with the music as he bright eyes were locked on hers.

_You voyage rivers wind_

_And curve mountain side_

_But deny Heaven's sigh_

_Drawing you to me_

_I'm bella luna's light_

_True love's sacrifice_

_Unrequited shine_

_To the muse's feet_

She stopped in front of him as the melody lifted him from to his feet. There was only a small space between them so she could continue strumming the guitar but she leaned forward so her breath danced against his dry mouth. Fletcher parted his lips and tasted every sweet word she continued to sing to him.

_But you can ride the sea_

_And you can chase the sun_

_And like the winds change _

_You'll see that you are done_

_I'll turn around and see_

_You running back for me_

_And like my words are true_

_My love has pulled on you_

_Like the moon and sea do_

_Like the moon and sea do_

_The artist and his muse _

She plucked the last chord and before the sound could finish resonating in the space between them she had moved her guitar to the back of her and grabbed Fletcher by the collar.

"I'm going to fall in love with you," she said gently, "And I don't see me letting you go." Without another second passing she captured his lips with her own. She kissed him passionately, letting all the warmth that fired inside of her flow from her lips to his.

Fletcher felt like he was melting as a million feelings overtook him and he felt his body go limp. He felt his consciousness slipping away with the last sound he heard being the pop of his lips disconnecting from hers.

**(Monday Morning)**

"I still can't believe you passed out," Angus chuckled as he drove Fletcher to school.

"I don't need both you and Olive teasing me about it okay," Fletcher groaned as he slide further down into his seat.

After Fletcher passed out Saturday night Angus and Olive took him home to rest. Olive then made him study the rest of Saturday night and all of Sunday for his chemistry test. She refused to let him have any contact with Chyna until after his big test.

"So what are you going to say to Chyna when you see her today," Angus asked as he took a sip out of his straw.

Fletcher sat up and gave a dreamy sigh. "I have no idea," he said honestly. "I've come up with a hundred scenarios in my head but it still feels so unreal." He gave a goofy grin and looked over at Angus. "She told Olive I was her boyfriend." He wiggled in his seat a little and squealed, "She openly admitted to being my legit girlfriend!"

Angus nodded while he gave Fletcher his fist to bump. "We're living the dream kid."

Fletcher spent his whole day studying for his chemistry test during his other classes and in-between classes. He took a break at lunch to find Chyna but she was walking out of the cafeteria when he caught up with her.

"Hey," Fletcher smiled brightly at Chyna. "Done with lunch already?"

Chyna wrapped her arms around his waist and replied, "Yeah, I need to go to the library. I've got some homework to catch up on since I have to work after school today."

Fletcher tried frowning to show his disappointment, but the smile from her wrapping her arms around him and leaning on him refused to go away. "You do? Aww man. I wanted to hang out."

Chyna shrugged and let him go. She pulled her bag closer to her as she began to walk backwards. "Sorry, I have to pay off that dress. Plus my job is really fun!" She turned to face the direction she was walking in then stopped to look over her shoulder. "But you can come over tonight."

Something about the way she said it made both his brows shoot up. She smiled and continued to walk down the hall. He tilted his head to the side and watched her hips sway.

He shut his eyes and shook his head. "Stop Fletcher," he scolded himself. He opened his eyes and began walking down the hall. "Go to the library. Pass chemistry. Go to the library. Pass chemistry. Pass chemistry. Kiss Chyna. Pass chemistry. Kiss Chyna. Go to the library and kiss Chyna."

He stopped walking and winced. "Wait, that's not right," he sighed as he shook his head and looked down.

"Sounds right to me," a voice beside him giggled.

He looked up and turned to see Chyna smiling up at him. She wrapped her arm around his and said, "How about every question you get right from the book gets you a kiss?"

Fletcher nodded excitedly as his eyes lit up. A slight frown formed on his lips before he asked, "But what about your homework?"

Chyna shrugged. "I guess you'll just have to help me with it tonight."

Fletcher gave a sly grin and nodded. "Deal. Every time you get distracted I'll kiss you."

Chyna furrowed her brows and chuckled. "But wouldn't I be distracted from you kissing me?"

"Exactly," Fletcher said coolly as he wiggled his brows. Chyna slid her arm from his and stood in front of him. She gave him what was supposed to be a quick kiss but he held onto her and kissed her until she pinched his arm.

She laughed and patted him on the shoulder as he pouted over his pinched arm. "We can no longer study together," she laughed. "I'm going to find somewhere else to do homework." She smiled at him then started to walk in the opposite direction.

"No Chyna Wait," Fletcher called out desperately with his arms held open. "You're my uh chemistry muse! I uh need you to inspire me to study! Yeah that's it!"

"Go to the library Fletcher," Chyna shouted back as she giggled and continued to walk down the hall.


End file.
